


Shiptember 2018

by Versolite



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Gen, M/M, Multi, ships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Voici le résultat de trente jours de galères dans le bel univers du fandom de Seuls. Un texte de 500 mots voire plus par jour et ship, pendant un mois.Avertissement : très forte concentration d'OCs et d'évocations de hors-canon/RPs effectués.





	1. Delvirat

Éloi se mordait le pouce, observant attentivement le groupe de soldats qui s'entraînait devant ses yeux. Leurs mouvements ne lui échappaient pas, chacun d'une agilité et d'une violence incroyable, heurtant systématiquement au bon point. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de bégayer de vagues approbations, prenant des notes sur son calepin. Il était supposé les superviser en prévision de la prochaine bataille de Néosalem, dans le sud, aux alentours de Cerryon. Mais à la vérité, leurs résultats et performances dépassaient ses attentes. Achille avait vraiment un don pour entraîner les meilleurs.

\- Très bien, dit-il, un sourire de joie tremblant aux lèvres, c'est très bien. Poursuivez.

Il quitta le terrain au sol froid du stade d'entraînement pour se rediriger vers le palais, suivant d'un oeil distrait les inscriptions disséminées sur son calepin.

 

\- Alors, comment les négociations se sont-elles déroulées ?

Diane sourit à Isaure, acceptant le thé qu'elle lui offrait avec un remerciement. Lucius hocha la tête, plus réservé, mais la calme satisfaction qui émanait de lui irradiait suffisamment pour que Diane la ressente.

\- Mieux que ce qu'on pouvait espérer, répondit-elle. La régente de Solthèbes nous a fait parvenir de bons espoirs sur les ravitaillements pour une durée généreuse. Nous ne risquons pas d'avoir à nous en faire là-dessus avant un bon moment.

\- Toussaint va pouvoir se réjouir, dit Lucius en remuant le sucre dans son thé d'un mouvement distrait.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, apprécia la Magister, contemplant les archives.

Quelques heures auparavant, ces classeurs et ensemble de parchemins soigneusement conservés étaient encore étalés sur leur table, appuyant leurs recherches de productions, de taux et de coûts. Le triumvirat avait pris au sérieux les chiffres annuels et les différents résultats des décennies précédentes, afin de trouver les solutions les plus optimales à leur situation actuelle. Ç'avait nécessité de travailler d'arrache-pied, de contacter quelques villes étrangères, et requis plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, agitées par les débats et les recherches.

Tout cet amont de papiers à présent sagement rangés dans leurs étagères témoignait d'une réussite.

\- C'était une collaboration bénéfique, souligna Lucius. Il n'y avait que du bon à tirer de notre trêve. Sans l'appui de votre armée, tout Néosalem serait dans un mauvais pas.

\- Ces _bella interbene_ sont stupides en elles-mêmes, répliqua Isaure. Elles ne contribuent ni au bien du peuple, ni au nôtre.

\- Que voulez-vous. Nous finissons toujours par atteindre un point de désaccord entre nos méthodes.

Ils se turent à l'entrée d'Éloi, qui s'assit à table avec eux, essuyant son front. Son regard brillait d'un enthousiasme débordant. Il échangea un regard avec Lucius, qui contre toute attente, lui rendit son sourire.

\- Nous allons y arriver, murmura Éloi, agitant son calepin d'un mouvement éloquent. Nous avons toutes nos chances.

\- Cerryon, soupira Diane en se rejetant en arrière sur son siège. Bon sang, combien d'années ont passé ? Nous allons enfin pouvoir y retourner et reprendre son aménagement où il s'était arrêté !

\- Pas de précipitation, répliqua Lucius d'un ton plus mesuré, son sourire s'effaçant pour reprendre son air sombre coutumier. Nous n'y sommes pas encore, modérez vos attentes.

\- Allons, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. C'est tout comme si c'était fait !

Lucius détourna le regard avec un soupir agacé quand Éloi entoura ses épaules d'un bras affectueux pour l'attirer à lui, mais finit par céder de nouveau au sourire qui lui venait, à l'étreinte.

\- Toujours aussi optimiste, assena-t-il, avec un petit coup de coude.

Diane se leva et fit le tour de la table pour aller serrer les deux garçons dans ses bras. Isaure observait ce tableau, un sourire désinvolte mais attendri aux lèvres.

\- Allez, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en se levant, finissant son thé d'une gorgée, debout, avant de reposer la tasse sur son assiette. Les soldats ne vont pas tenir s'ils doivent m'attendre une minute de plus. Bonne soirée.

\- Bon courage, Isaure, la salua Éloi tandis qu'elle sortait.

 

\- Cerryon, murmura Lucius une fois leur étreinte achevée, se faufilant entre les chaises pour aller saisir un livre sur l'étagère aux archives.

Il posa l'objet ouvert sur la table, leur donnant l'occasion d'apprécier de vieilles photographies, des séries d'indications soigneusement organisées sur les pages. Le livre était ancien et parsemé de divers marque-pages et brouillons de plan. Éloi le considéra avec une curiosité qu'il ne pouvait cacher : Lucius et lui ne s'étaient jamais rendus là-bas, arrivés trop tard dans les Limbes pour assister à son apogée. Si le sage à lunettes était attiré par la beauté de l'endroit telle que Diane la leur avait souvent dépeinte, insistant avec nostalgie sur ses forêts et ses commerces, Lucius avait une véritable fascination pour ce qu'en racontaient les compte-rendus et vieux ouvrages. 

\- Tu as hâte d'y être ? s'enquit Diane.

\- Oh, évidemment. Je n'arrive pas à croire à l'avancée jusqu'à laquelle elle a pu être poussée, avant que les anciens en soient délogés. C'était déjà une Atlantis miniature, c'est proprement hallucinant...

\- Et c'est encore plus beau en vrai, sourit Diane. Nous y serons dans quelques mois, au plus tard.

Elle prenait plaisir à articuler chacune de ces syllabes. Elle savait quelle joie ces informations prodiguaient toujours à Lucius. Il sourit, se couvrant le visage des mains pour ne pas laisser voir son enthousiasme.

\- Nous allons à Cerryon, bon sang !! s'écria-t-il en les regardant tous deux stupéfait .

Diane le serra dans ses bras en éclatant de rire, alors qu'Éloi répliquait, avec un sourire narquois :

\- Allons, on ne doit plus se réjouir à l'avance, maintenant ?

\- Laisse-le, gloussa Diane en le mêlant à leur étreinte de son bras libre.

Les sages de Néosalem étaient heureux.


	2. Tripaleph

Peu de fleurs poussaient dans les recoins de la carrière. La plupart du temps, on les considérait comme de mauvaises herbes.

Dans leur temps libre, certains types des cabanons étaient de corvée à les arracher, pour ne pas qu’elles se disséminent et finissent en mousse fade, à dévorer la roche. Avant, des esclaves avaient espéré que ce traitement fragiliserait la roche et la rendrait plus friable sous les coups des pioches ; et ils avaient raison.

Si friable, en fait, que leur expansion avait provoqué une série d’éboulements, tuant des centaines d’esclaves.

On ne croirait pas, à les voir comme ça. C’étaient de simples pâquerettes. Tripalium tourna l’une d’entre elle entre ses doigts boudinés, la plante frêle semblant terriblement fragile entre ces chairs qui la manipulaient pourtant avec la plus grande précaution.

Enfant, il aimait ces fleurs. Il en poussait partout, dans la vallée. Tout était si beau, là-bas, avant les crises, la mort et les Limbes. Les levers de soleil, les vents soufflant sur les prairies, couchant d’un coup leurs longues herbes qui semblaient danser sous la voûte diurne. Et les fleurs.

La pâquerette s’écrasa entre ses doigts, laissant une trace jaunâtre sur son index et collant de fins pétales blancs sur sa paume moite. Sophia s’était toujours foutu de lui, pour ne pas savoir distinguer les belles et vraies fleurs de ces saloperies poussant dans tous les jardins, de toute saison. Ces erreurs. « Il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ce que tu ne discernes pas l’aberration que tu es. » lui avait-elle écrit dans une de ses dernières lettres. « Si tu n’es même pas capable de discerner la vraie beauté des choses minables ».

Il colla ses poings sous ses yeux, avec un grognement. Évidemment, il fallait qu’il y repense, au lieu de passer à autre chose. Il avait beau épuiser les dos des esclaves et leur gueuler des ordres à longueur de journée, les activant à penser au simple moment présent de leurs pioches raclant les pierres, lui-même n’était pas capable de se voir ailleurs que dans un vieux fauteuil, près d’une baie vitrée, à des années-lumières d’ici.

 

\- Hey ! Tripalium ! lui souffla une voix.

Il adressa un regard las à Joseph, qui émergeait, torche en main, d'un puits où on l'avait envoyé en exploration avec un autre groupe. Allez savoir pourquoi, de tout le cabanon, c'était celui qui lui collait le plus au train, le mimiquant avec assiduité. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un crétin, pourtant, il savait se montrer sournois pour dérouter ceux qui l'emmerdaient, ou qu'il souhaitait emmerder. Mais parfois, il se montrait d'une naïveté... presque touchante, si elle n'avait pas été aussi dangereuse.

\- Tripalium, insista Joseph, viens voir ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? gronda Tripalium en le suivant, essuyant sa main sur le haut de sa tunique.

Joseph le fit sans répondre passer à travers un couloir étroit de pierres anguleuses, dont l'accès devait avoir été longtemps impraticable, à en juger par son état. Une pétarade pour en débarrasser la mousse ne serait pas de trop... Le garçon frêle se frayait aisément un passage. Tripalium, habitué à son poids et à la place qu'il prenait, parvenait à éviter les quelques excroissances rocheuses qui menaçaient de déchirer son habit et sa peau. Lorsqu'il se tira de ce couloir, il se retrouva sur les genoux, et se donna le temps de souffler, avant de lever les yeux.

Ceux-ci s'arrondirent.

Sur le plafond de la grotte, éclairées par la flamme tremblante de Joseph, c'étaient des milliers de fleurs blanches qui avaient poussé dans la roche, leurs pétales se répandant sur le sol comme une éternelle pluie. Tripalium se leva en chancelant, clignant des yeux avec stupéfaction en s'apercevant qu'il avait des pétales collés sur sa tunique.

\- C'est chouette, non ? sourit Joseph en observant le plafond. Tout le monde dit que c'est des trucs qu'on devrait arracher, mais elles ne sont pas mal, quand on y pense.

\- Ouais... grommela Tripalium, toujours pas tout à fait certain de ce dont il tirait du mélange d'émotions qui gazouillait dans son estomac. Enfin, il va falloir qu'on fasse éclater ça, tôt ou tard, Joseph.

\- Bah. C'est pas si grave. C'est quand même sympa d'avoir pu voir ça. Tu imagines le temps que ça leur a pris pour réussir à pousser là ? Ce serait dommage d'avoir raté un spectacle de ce genre.

Tripalium eut un vague soupir, mais un sourire, amer mais joyeux, lui traversa les lèvres.

\- Eh. T'as raison. Asseyons-nous un peu, les autres peuvent bien nous attendre.


	3. Isiane

Isaure se tenait droite, affrontant sans ciller la vue qui s’offrait à elle.

L’immense étendue de l’océan que surplombait Néosalem, dans son côté nord, était aujourd’hui parsemée de centaines de goélettes parées à faire voile en direction des terres du Sud. Chaque jour, les questeurs avaient su récupérer de ci de là quelques informations, de simples plans griffonnés qui mis bout à bout avaient pu leur donner une idée précise, au fil du temps, de ce qui les attendait au-delà des mers. Des terres que les dernières familles avaient corrompu, les rendant instables.

D’ordinaire, la Magister était plus jouasse, à la perspective d’affronter leurs pires ennemis, à l’idée de planter ses flèches dans leurs gorges et de se repaître le soir même d’un joyeux festin, ahanant d’une fatigue saine et ses compères avec elle. Mais dans le cas présent, même elle sentait comme la situation était grave, comme le péril était grand. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la façon dont la Deuxième traitait tout ça.

\- Isaure, ciel, tu es là... Toussaint te cherche, ils n’attendent plus que toi pour le départ.

Le voile que Diane avait jeté sur ses épaules s’agitait sous le vent, claquant comme les pavillons des bateaux partis du port. Isaure n’eut besoin que d’un geste pour le rattraper avant qu’il ne s’envole.

\- Je te remercie, souffla la Sage en le repassant autour de ses épaules. Oh, seigneur, tu es à peine couverte ! Il gèle, nous devrions vite rentrer.

Diane la conduisit à l’intérieur. Isaure eut un sourire en coin.

\- Mais dis donc, souffla-t-elle.

Elle siffla. Diane lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

\- Je n’avais jamais vu une messagère aussi mignonne ! Dites-moi, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrées quelque part ?

\- Oh, Isaure, arrête, gloussa Diane en se détournant, embarrassée, pour la conduire dans les couloirs.

\- Tu rougis ?

\- Non, mentit Diane.

\- Diane, de Néosalem...

\- Cccht !

\- ... LA Diane...

\- Isaure, arrête, pouffa Diane en la poussant du coude, on va t’entendre...

\- ... a rougi à une blague de ce genre ?

\- Tu en fais tout le temps, il fallait bien s’attendre à ce qu’une d’elles me plaise, un jour ou l’autre.

\- Mais de mieux en mieux, sourit Isaure avec malice. maintenant j’entends «tu» et «me plaît» dans la même phrase ? Est-ce que je dois m’attendre à préparer des cartes d’ici la fin de la semaine ?

\- ISAURE ! cria une voix en bas.

C’était Toussaint, qu’elle avait fait attendre au delà de la patience qu’il pouvait avoir. Diane se pelotonna dans son châle avec une grimace embarrassée, tandis qu’Isaure observait les escaliers, désinvolte.

\- Eh bien, c’était charmant de discuter avec toi, Diane, mais on dirait bien que le devoir m’appelle ailleurs.

\- J’ai toujours le sentiment que tu pars trop tôt, soupira Diane.

Isaure rosit quand la Sage lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de descendre à la hâte. La Magister lui adressa un salut tardif qu’elle ne pouvait plus voir, un sourire bête aux lèvres.


	4. Edzo

\- Zoé, fais gaffe !

Zoé se sent tirée par le bras par des doigts glissant sur la manche de son long manteau noir. L’odeur de la vieille voiture et d’Edwige sont tout ce qu’elle perçoit dans cette brume, dans laquelle la rousse tente de se frayer un passage à coup de battes. Sa jupe s’agite sous le balancement de ses jambes maigres, et ses chaussures se plantent fermement dans le sol, avec des claquements menaçants. Mais elles sont en danger là où elles se trouvent. Zoé se hisse sur le capot du véhicule et, voyant qu’Edwige lui tourne encore le dos, elle crie :

\- Ed, par ici !!

La rousse dégage une des créatures d’un revers bien placé avant de lui jeter un œil. Elle saisit la situation, abat encore sa batte avant de faire demi-tour et courir vers Zoé. Elle lance sa main en avant, Zoé la saisit et la tire à elle, assez pour qu’Edwige puisse monter avec elle.

\- Pfff, quels lourdauds...

\- T’es pas blessée ? bafouille Zoé.

Edwige sourit joyeusement :

\- Quoi, par ces tocards ? Z’arriveraient pas à choper Lucie, je suis sûre !

Elle réalise alors à quel point Zoé a pâli de frayeur. La mine d’Edwige s’attendrit :

\- Hey, tout va bien !

Zoé hoche vite la tête et se lève d’un bond pour saisir le grillage et l’escalader. Edwige la suit.

\- Toi, ça va, Zo ? J’suis désolée si je t’ai fait flipper, mais tu me connais...

\- Je sais... murmure Zoé. C’est juste que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elles s’assoient un moment sur les branches des arbres morts, le temps de souffler. Alors que Zoé fixe ses baskets, Edwige la cherche du regard, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu’elle devait dire ou faire.

\- Que quoi ? l’encourage-t-elle.

\- Je... j’veux pas que ce soit comme Boris, quoi. Mais je sais bien que c’est pas pareil, ajoute-t-elle immédiatement, avec un piteux sourire d’excuse, pis t’es pas comme lui. Mais...

\- Ah, zut...

Edwige ne sait pas quoi faire. C’est vrai que Boris a disparu dans la zone, et qu’ils étaient tous les deux super copains... des fois, Zoé arrive tellement à ne rien montrer qu’Edwige oublie que tout ça la rend triste.

\- Beh, il m’arrivera rien t’façon ! On bottera leurs culs de zombards toutes les deux et on rentrera toujours pour le goûter.

\- Oui...

Zoé sourit, presque sincèrement, cette fois. La légère accolade d’Edwige la fait rire.

\- Allez, tout ira bien, Zo.

Le grand sourire et les bras ouverts d’Edwige font rire Zoé, qui s’y glisse avec reconnaissance. La poigne fortiche de la rouquine est rassurante, comme son parfum et l’irrégularité de son pull rose.

\- Eh Ed ?

\- Ouais, ma belle ?

\- T’as raison. Avec toi, c’est pas comme avec Boris, murmure Zoé en souriant.

\- Super nouvelle

Pendant un long moment, seule la rumeur des grognements se fait entendre dans le parc. Puis elles se remettent en route.


	5. Caelphe

Le vent soufflait depuis déjà près d’une heure quand, dans son assortiment de zéphyrs et de souffles, l’un d’eux se trouva plus violent que les autres et souleva du sol la bâche rattachée à l’arrière du pick-up. Pas suffisamment pour la faire décoller et la perdre dans l’infini désert, tant s’en fallait ; mais le claquement qui s’ensuivit réveilla Astolphe.

La tête lui tournait d’avoir trop dormi, à moins que la chaleur y soit aussi pour quelque chose. En ouvrant les yeux, il sut que c’était déjà l’après-midi, à en juger par l’étincellement des roches qui entouraient leur véhicule à l’arrêt. Le soleil leur donnait cet orange monochrome unique, propre à quelques zones américaines. Même le rouge du pick-up, étincelant n’importe où, en semblait terne ici.

Il émit un léger grognement lorsque, en tentant de se redresser, ses muscles engourdis répliquèrent par une légère douleur dans son dos. Il avait dormi à l’arrière de la voiture, sur le métal brûlant du plateau, à peine protégé par un sac de couchage. Ce n’étaient pas les meilleures conditions de sommeil qu’un aristocrate comme lui pouvait connaître, mais c’était là le risque que partir à l’aventure faisait courir...

\- ‘Rrête de bouger, As’...

Il eut un sursaut. À moitié endormi, il avait interprété le poids sur son thorax comme une autre douleur de positionnement. En penchant la tête pour mieux y regarder, il constata en rougissant qu’Étoile reposait sur sa poitrine, dormant paisiblement.

\- Étoile ?? bégaya-t-il en s’écartant.

Il avait complètement oublié qu’ils s’étaient endormis ainsi, pour être plus à l’aise sur leur lit raide. Astolphe prit Étoile par les épaules pour la recoucher sur le sac de couchage, où elle se pelotonna, sourcils froncés.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-il, je reviens.

Il descendit du plateau et fit le tour du véhicule pour vérifier que le vent n’avait rien emporté. Il arriva à l’une des portières qu’il ouvrit pour s’immiscer à l’intérieur. Il faisait diablement chaud. Il alluma la voiture d’un tour de clé, pour que la climatisation apaise tout ça. La radio s’alluma en même temps, dont il s’empressa de réduire le volume :

 

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw_

_Step outside but not to brawl and_

_Autumn's sweet we call it fall_

_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'_

 

Il sortit enfin pour aller retrouver Étoile, qui s’était réveillée. Elle se redressait, yeux posés sur la belle vue qui s’offrait à elle.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... murmura confusément Astolphe.

\- Ce n’est rien.

Suivant son exemple, elle se servit une tasse de thé de la thermos.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle après une gorgée, je suis désolée de m’être collée à toi cette nuit. J’aurais dû prendre un oreiller, ç’aurait été plus confortable pour toi...

\- Oh, non, s’écria-t-il, ne t’excuse pas ! C’était... C’était très bien comme ça...

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné. Il ne sut que dire, au comble de l’embarras :

\- Oh non, non zut, ça sonnait très mal... Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière, simplement...

\- Tout va bien, Astolphe. (Elle sourit) Tu as raison, c’était chouette.

Elle lui proposa la place à côté d’elle. Il vint s’y installer, serrant la tasse entre ses mains.

\- En fait, poursuivit-elle, je peux emprunter ton épaule ?

Astolphe gloussa. Au moins l’un d’eux était-il capable d’aller droit au but. C’était toujours bon à prendre

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.


	6. Ottomas

\- Oh, Thomas, te voilà ! Entre, je t’en prie, désolé pour l’attente...

Clairon eut un sourire en coin en entrant dans l’appartement, tandis que Folkerstein filait chercher le service à thé dans la cuisine.

La demeure de l’aristocrate avait, en tous temps et toute saison, une propreté irréprochable, du sol au plafond. Tout était rangé, à sa place, mais pas de façon maniaque, tant s’en fallait. C’était un appartement de solitaire, organisé et confortable. S’il ne vivait pas déjà sous la tutelle d’Étoile, Clairon s’y rendrait plus souvent, bien volontiers.

\- Alors, ce cours ? s’enquit poliment Astolphe en s’asseyant face à lui, posant le plateau sur une table, entre leurs deux fauteuils.

\- Oh, très bien. Léna progresse. J’ai essayé les mousquets aujourd’hui, c’était pas encore nickel mais je m’attendais à pire.

\- Ah, oui, les mousquets... grimaça Astolphe.

La conversation fila vite vers d’autres sujets, comme celui des silencieux qui semblaient avoir été innovés en Russie au tournant des années 70, avant de s’orienter sur des propos concernant la baronne Caelum et les dernières nouvelles de Salem.

\- Alors c’est vrai, murmura Astolphe, vous y retournez le mois prochain...

\- L’été a filé vite, hein ? ricana Clairon. Au moins, Étoile a l’air d’avoir fait ce qu’elle voulait de sa permission.

\- Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir vus plus régulièrement, tous les deux...

\- Eh, dites pas ça, Folki, on a passé de bons moments. L’inauguration de la serre d’orangers dans le quartier Caius Ponline, c’était sympa, non ?

\- Oui, c’est certain, sourit l’aristocrate. Et je ne prétends pas vous faire du chantage affectif, surtout au su des peines que vous encourrez déjà avec votre exil. J’espère pouvoir saisir l’occasion de venir vous voir très vite à Salem.

\- Mais oui, on n’a qu’à faire ça. Vous pourriez venir voir le concert à l’Opéra, d’ailleurs, ça promet d’être épique, sourit malicieusement Clairon.

\- Oh, ce serait charmant !

\- Héhé, parfait... J’ai réussi à convaincre Étoile de m’accompagner là-bas, alors si vous venez aussi, ça fera banco

\- C’était donc ton idée ! rit Astolphe. C’est vrai que tu aimes beaucoup la musique.

\- Le violon, c’est tout. Je suis pas aussi nerd que vous deux.

\- Pardon, que signifie «nerd» ?

\- Boh, rien d’important.

Clairon se massa les paupières.

\- Faudra que je me mette plus à la musique, moi...

\- J’aimerais t’aider, mais je crains de ne pas y connaître grand chose. En Allemagne, ma sœur Astrée apprenait tout juste le piano avant tous nos problèmes. Mon père m’avait appris à danser, cela dit.

\- J’ai jamais su danser, répliqua Clairon avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi, vraiment ?

Le valet haussa les épaules.

\- Eh non. On en skippe, des trucs essentiels de son éducation, quand on meurt à six ans, faut croire.

Astolphe ne riait pas avec lui. Il le considérait avec gravité, l’air pensif.

\- Je pourrais t’apprendre.

\- Oh ben...

Clairon sourit bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. L’offre était aussi surprenante que tentante :

\- Ouais, en fait, ce serait bien !

\- Attends, laisse-moi te montrer...

Clairon se leva à sa suite, et prit ses mains sous son instance.

\- C’est une danse assez basique, mais je pense que pendant les salons mondains qu’Étoile dirige, ça pourrait bien te servir... Seigneur, pourquoi n’y avais-je jamais pensé, évidemment que tu restais sur les côtés pendant les fêtes, si personne ne t’a jamais appris...

\- Le pied gauche ou le droit ? s’enquit Clairon, tentant de suivre le mouvement.

\- Le droit, le droit. Il faut que les mouvements se complètent sans qu’il y ait de contact.

Ils s’entraînèrent quelques minutes, Clairon finissant par saisir les gestes élémentaires d’une valse. Lorsqu’ils se rassirent, il eut un sourire en coin :

\- Dites, Folki... au prochain bal, vous m’offrirez la première danse ?

Astolphe rosit, surpris, mais a un petit rire avant de reprendre sa tasse.

\- Avec plaisir, Thomas.


	7. Clairju

Ils couraient à travers les bois, les branches griffant leurs bras, le sol irrégulier dévorant leurs semelles.

Ils couraient comme jamais ils n’avaient couru, si jamais il y avait pour deux esclaves des Premières Familles. Ils avaient déjà reçu assez de coups pour devenir aussi rudes à la douleur que les pierres qu’ils abattaient à coups de pioches chaque jour. Mais il faut croire qu’une meute de loups savait déjouer jusqu’à leurs attentes.

\- Clairon, ramène-toi ! grogna Ju.

Elle s’empara du garçon dont elle entendait la respiration perdre en régularité et roula sur le côté au moment où l’alpha de la meute s’apprêtait à se jeter sur Clairon. Le petit grogna quand son dos heurta les branches dispersées au sol. Ju ne le lâcha pas, le redressant contre elle, sans cesser la course. Elle trouva enfin l’occasion de leur échapper.

\- Accroche-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle attrapa une branche sur laquelle elle se hissa d’un bond, avant de vite saisir la branche supérieure pour grimper plus haut, ignorant les bonds prodigieux que les loups effectuaient pour essayer de les rattraper. Elle sentait le petit cœur de Clairon battre frénétiquement contre le sien, tandis que ses bras tentaient de prendre une meilleure prise autour de ses épaules. Elle observa la meute qui grognait au pied de l’arbre, avec un sourire amer :

\- On est dans la merde, semblerait, bonhomme.

\- Comme si on avait pas l’habitude, haleta Clairon, parvenant enfin à se détacher d’elle.

Au moins étaient-ils assis hors de portée des loups, et pouvaient-ils souffler un peu. Une heure s’écoula dans le silence, et les bêtes ne lâchaient pas l’affaire. Ju remarqua les tremblements de Clairon :

\- Clairon.

Il ne sembla pas l’entendre.

\- Clairon, agrippe-toi mieux, tu vas tomber.

\- J-j-j’essaie, bafouilla-t-il.

Elle comprit dans un sursaut. Mais oui, il faisait plus frais, ici. Son corps était habitué au gel humide des puits ; mais Clairon était incapable de le supporter.

\- Eh merde... Viens là.

Elle le rapprocha d’elle d’un mouvement, lui frictionnant les bras.

\- T-t-t-t’aurais p-p-pas p-pu choisir un c-c-coin avec un incendie, hei-ein ?

\- Arrête de parler, tu me rappelles Rud, répliqua-t-elle avec rictus moqueur.

Clairon eut un grognement.

\- C’est malin, ça.

Mais Ju rit, et son éclat de voix était si contagieux qu’il dut bien s’y mettre aussi. Leurs rires ne faisaient qu’attiser la rage des loups. Ju sécha une larme d’hilarité alors que Clairon bégayait :

\- O-on est d-d-des b-bâtards, quand même, il est mort, le gars...

\- Mais c’était drôle.

Le rire de Clairon approuva ces sages paroles. Quand ils se furent calmés, la nuit était tombée. Le garçon, qui se sentait mieux entre les bras de Ju, observait les bêtes en bas. Elles aussi étaient moins alertes, pratiquement prêtes à se disperser.

\- Wow, regarde-moi ça, on va ptêt bien pouvoir descendre et filer retrouver les autres. T’en dis quoi ?

Son sourire se figea lorsqu’il vit Ju à cran, son regard posé sur le ciel, où un pâle rayon de lune semblait trembler à l’arrivée des nuages.

\- Oh merde, grinça Clairon.

\- Comme tu dis, marmonna Ju, nerveusement.

La main de Clairon chercha la sienne et l’entoura, protectrice.

\- Je suis là, dit-il. Ça va aller.

Elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête nerveusement, resserrant sa poigne autour de l’épaule de Clairon de sa main libre.

\- Une petite chanson, peut-être ? s’enquit-elle, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

\- Oh, vous tombez bien, chère madame, sourit-il en prenant sa meilleure voix de réceptionniste, la représentation allait tout juste commencer.

Clairon se racla la gorge et se mit à chanter d’une voix affreusement fausse un vieil air qu’ils connaissaient tous deux. Ju ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cet affreux jojo, oubliant les bois, l’obscurité, les loups et tout le reste.


	8. Judèle

Il les avait crues faillibles.

Il avait vu deux filles essoufflées, l’une à la cheville sanglante, l’autre presque épuisée d’avoir dû porter à moitié sa camarade à travers les bois. Il avait vu une simple pelle dans la poigne de la valide et, en les contournant en silence, il avait naturellement saisi sa chance de la désarmer avant de les abattre.

Il ne les connaissait pas.

Aussitôt qu’une branche avait vaguement craqué sous sa semelle, il avait vu la grande fille aux cheveux courts faire volte-face et balayer d’un mouvement le tranchant de la pelle dans sa direction. Il avait vu le sang avant de sentir la déchirure, dans sa poitrine et sur ses bras. Il avait essayé d’avancer, mais ses bras avaient à peine remué, comme ceux d’une marionnette, avant qu’il ne s’effondre face contre terre, et incapable de bouger.

 

Adélaïde regardait le corps à terre, sourcils froncés. Ju grimaça en ramenant la pelle à elle pour l’essuyer de la manche de son sweat.

\- Merde, il m’a surpris, ce con.

\- Fais attention, Ju, ç’aurait pu être un de nos alliés.

\- Nos alliés se seraient pas faufilé dans notre dos, ils sont pas débiles.

La fossoyeure le lui concéda d’un hochement de tête, avant de récupérer la pelle d’un mouvement. Ju la regarda s’activer à retourner la terre, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Tu vas pas sérieusement l’enterrer ? grommela Ju. Faut qu’on file.

\- J’aimerais qu’on évite de semer des traces derrière nous, répliqua Adèle. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Ju acquiesça pensivement avant d’aller s’asseoir au pied d’un arbre, guettant la route derrière elle avec attention. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence, et le trou semblait à moitié fait, quand Adèle s’arrêta pour souffler. Ju hocha la tête.

\- Ça suffira. On le fourre là dedans et on en parle plus.

Adèle s’appuyait sur le manche de sa pelle. Ju s’aperçut qu’elle tremblait.

\- Eh, ça v...

Les jambes d’Adèle avaient cédé sous son poids, et elle aurait pu basculer dans la fosse qu’elle venait de creuser, si Ju ne s’était pas précipitée pour la saisir avant.

\- Ok, marmonna-t-elle en l’allongeant au pied de l’arbre où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, je finis le boulot et on file se planquer quelque part, ça roule ?

Adèle hocha mécaniquement la tête. Elle était pâle, mais parvint tout de même à se redresser pour s’appuyer sur l’arbre, tandis que Ju allait jeter le cadavre dans le trou.

\- Eh merde, ta cheville...

Ju s’essuya les bras en observant les pieds d’Adèle. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, et constata, morne, que sa cheville avait perdu beaucoup de sang tandis qu’elle s’occupait de ce nouveau macchabée.

\- Ça ira, répliqua-t-elle.

\- On y croit... Allez, ramène-toi.

Ju la hissa de nouveau sur son épaule pour poursuivre le chemin, plus lentement.

\- Tu sais que t’es vraiment con, quand tu es blessée ?

\- Et toi, tu es adorable, quand tu t’inquiètes, gloussa Adèle.

Ju haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne m’inquiète pas, dit-elle.

\- On y croit, répliqua Adèle.

En guise de réponse, Ju lui assena un léger coup à l’arrière de la tête. Le reste de la route se passa en silence.


	9. Iscius

La journée avait été bien remplie, son arrivée à Néosalem, accompagnée de Siegfried, ayant requis un éventail de responsabilités et de visites. Le soleil se couchait, les lanternes étaient allumées une à une dans les rues, quand Isaure put quitter la salle de réunion, ses devoirs accomplis.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant l'escalier de son aile. Elle se massa l'arrière du crâne, embarrassée. Malgré son voyage éreintant, gonflé de péripéties dont elle avait dû faire part dans les détails au conseil et à Toussaint, elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Et quand bien même, selon ses normes, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour aller se reposer. Elle songeait à aller passer en revue les troupes qui s'amassaient sur le bord de la ville, et à toucher un mot au brillant jeune Anton, quand une lumière attira son attention, du côté de l'escalier de l'aile opposée.

Elle regarda le panneau et comprit où pouvait bien être passée la personne dont elle avait remarqué l'absence au cours de l'entretien.

Elle eut un sourire en coin et s'y dirigea.

La salle était pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'un des bureaux, près de la porte, à moitié dissimulé par une rangée d'étagères. La table croulait sous un assortiment de bougies dispensant çà et là quelques halos pâles de lumière et une odeur persistante de feu soufflé. Les piles de livres se partageant l'espace restant parvenaient, par allez savoir quelle magie, à garder un bon équilibre tout en évitant la flamme des chandelles.

Perdue dans cet amoncellement, une petite tête blonde était penchée sur un ouvrage, une plume filant sous ses yeux, suivant la fluide agitation de sa main. Isaure s'approcha à pas légers. Le garçon sourcillait - il avait senti la nouvelle présence, mais n'était pas encore conscient de qui il s'agissait.

Lucius avait cette capacité de se maintenir concentré sur ses études tout en sentant les changements autour de lui. Avec le temps, Isaure avait appris à discerner les moments où il n'avait rien à faire des distractions qu'on prétendait lui imposer à son travail.

Mais contrairement aux autres, Isaure savait parfaitement le faire réagir, au détriment de ses ouvrages. Lorsqu'il était aussi absorbé par les textes qu'il lisait, son air était presque plus grincheux que de coutume. C'était tout bonnement irrésistible de le taquiner un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grommela-t-il lorsqu'elle fut à moins de deux mètres, toujours sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Elle s'avança encore, l'amenant à se retourner. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la reconnut. Elle ne put retenir un sourire de triomphe.

\- Isaure ?!

Son expression s'assombrit presque immédiatement, pour revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. La Magister ne s'y trompait pas :

\- Je me disais bien que tu serais ici... Tu as manqué le comité d'accueil.

\- Oh, j'ai... un soldat est passé, il y a... (Il grimaça en vérifiant sa montre à gousset) ah, déjà deux heures et demie... mince. On ne m'avait pas signalé que tu serais des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a autant captivé pour te retenir ici ? sourit-elle malicieusement en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Un manuscrit de Léopold Astier, que j'essaie d'abréger. Les archivistes sont retombés dessus en faisant du tri dans les ouvrages sauvés de l'inondation de 1508. Depuis le temps que je le cherchais, tu penses...

Isaure roula des yeux avec un sourire fatigué, comme chaque fois qu'il se lançait sur un autre de ses bouquins, dans sa liste interminable.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours un nouveau à chaque fois. C'est bien que tu t'investisses autant dans la restauration de nos bibliothèques, lui concéda-t-elle, je suis sûre que tu aurais de quoi discuter avec Siegfried.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Elle s'étira. Son dos la lançait encore de ces kilomètres parcourus en chariole, et des détours et travers au cours de leur chemin.

\- Excellent. Des escarmouches çà et là, mais...

\- Des escarmouches ?

Il sourcilla, préoccupé, décollant de son carnet pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la discussion.

\- Des Songes-Creux sur notre route, et un groupe de Cerbères qui avaient l'air de mijoter quelque chose de mauvais dans les terres brûlées. On a préféré faire un détour pour arrêter ça.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien.

\- Est-ce qu'Éloi s'est chargé du compte-rendu ?

\- Oui, bien sûr

\- Des blessés ?

\- Rien d'important.

Il se leva d'un bond.

\- Pas moi, balaya-t-elle, profitant de son mouvement pour se coucher en travers du fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Quelques soldats.

Il détourna les yeux en maugréant, évitant du regard le visage satisfait d'Isaure qui lui tirait la langue. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il la contournait pour saisir l'ouvrage.

\- Oh, noooon, susurra-t-elle, est-ce que mon petit sage se ferait du souci ?

\- Tais-toi, répliqua-t-il, écarlate.

Elle le prit par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il leva les yeux au ciel et émit un juron quand elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

\- Isaure, bon Dieu, je suis un personnage officiel, j'ai... !

Il se dégagea et lui fit face en frémissant. Elle haussa innocemment les sourcils :

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Horriblement, grommela-t-il avec un rictus, avant de l'enlacer.


	10. Toucius

Il avait veillé toute la nuit en attendant le retour de la garnison. Ses mains serrées autour d’une tasse fumante, ignorant les regards d’Éloi et de Diane. Il savait qu’ils se jetaient des coups d’œil hésitants par-dessus ses épaules. Les quelques murmures de réconfort qu’ils parvenaient à extirper de leurs esprits épuisés et les quelques gestes qui leur venaient pour l’apaiser le touchaient. Parfois, ils arrivaient même à alléger ses pensées confuses

Mais Lucius ne s’en leva pas moins d’un bond lorsqu’on annonça Achille et qu’il entra pour aussitôt s’incliner face aux sages. Il avait enlevé son blouson, mais les taches d’un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas parsemaient tout de même les manches de ses avant-bras et son col. Éloi lui ordonna doucement de se relever, tandis que Lucius résistait à l’envie de saisir la tasse et s’y agripper comme à une bouée.

\- C’est bien de te revoir intact, Achille, soupira Diane, visiblement soulagée. J’imagine que le rapport attendra au matin.

\- J’ai bien peur que non, excellence, je vais devoir repartir. Une partie de l’armée est encore dans les montagnes, il faut que j’aille aider la garnison à récupérer ceux qui restent. Mais il fallait que je vous entretienne déjà de la situation.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s’enquit Éloi.

\- Nous n’avons pas réussi à capturer Melchior, mais ses prisonniers ont pu s’échapper, et nous avons pu récupérer quelque chose qui devrait nous faire avancer sur la piste du combat contre Camille.

\- Le coffre, devina Diane.

\- Effectivement. Nous avons jugé plus sage de nous replier, toutefois.

\- Excellent, Achille.

\- Où est Toussaint ?

Lucius venait d’intervenir, prenant pour la première fois la parole. Achille laissa brièvement son regard s’attarder sur lui, avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Octave s’occupe de lui.

Le cœur de Lucius manqua un battement.

\- Il a reçu un choc, poursuivit Achille. Il est blessé, mais rien de mortel.

\- J’y vais, dit Lucius.

\- Lucius, attends, il n’est peut-être pas en état de recevoir de la visite pour l’instant, l’arrêta Diane.

\- Non, au contraire, intervint Achille. Je crois qu’il a besoin de... de repères, dirons-nous.

 

Les gardes s’écartèrent à l’entrée du sage blond. En bas, l’hôpital devait être bondé, et un grand nombre de chirurgiens occupés à soigner et apaiser les maux autant qu’ils le pouvaient.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu’il vit Toussaint assis sur le bord d’un lit. Il grommelait tandis qu’Octave lui murmurait calmement des mots que le sage n’entendait pas. Malgré sa droiture militaire, un trait plus qu’une position prise, Lucius discernait bien les cernes sous ses yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse, son œil intact clignant vivement et s’agitant pour fixer les choses autour de lui, en quête de repères, d’une porte de sortie. Il s’arrêta sur le sage, s’éclaircit brièvement en le reconnaissant.

\- Lucius, il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens, ronchonna-t-il.

S’il était habitué aux accueils de ce genre, les entendre prononcer avec une telle voix n’avait rien de coutumier pour lui. Il s’approcha ; Octave n’avait pas l’air d’y voir une quelconque objection.

\- Il est en état de choc, articula le médecin, observant l’écran du tensiomètre avec attention. J’ignore ce que Melchior lui a fait, mais...

\- Il ne m’a rien fait ! s’exclama précipitamment Toussaint. Vous pouvez plutôt me dire ce que je fais ici, au lieu d’être traité dans le même service que mes camarades ?

\- Tu...

\- Comment va Victor ? Est-ce que... (Il inspira avec difficulté, tandis qu’Octave retirait doucement le tensiomètre de son bras) Est-ce que quelqu’un s’est occupé de la jambe d’Hélène ? Elle s’était pris un sale coup, ça ne préoccupe que moi ?! Votre organisation est...

\- Toussaint, doucement, articula Lucius en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, par réflexe.

Il s’inquiéta de le voir détourner le regard. Sa respiration semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer.

\- On s’occupe d’eux, d’accord ? murmura le sage. Tu le sais très bien, on ne laisserait pas ne serait-ce qu’un seul soldat de côté. Leur bravoure sert notre peuple, il est hors de question qu’un seul soit négligé.

Le Magister semblait presque vouloir le croire, il acquiesçait confusément à ses paroles, mais un sursaut d’énergie lui vint :

\- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n’ai rien ! Octave, tu es notre meilleur médecin, ta place est en bas, tu devrais très bien le savoir. Mes blessures sont superficielles, j’ai... je n’ai pas...

\- Doucement, du calme.

Lucius passa la main sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni que faire ; d’autant moins lorsqu’il sentit les halètements laisser place à des sanglots.

\- Q-qu’est-ce que j’ai fait... gémit Toussaint.

Le cœur du sage se serra lorsqu’il le vit fondre en larmes. Jamais le Magister n’avait pleuré, pas pendant la seconde guerre, pas après avoir appris la mort de ses plus proches confrères. Quelque chose d’affreux avait dû se passer, quelque chose d’indicible.

\- Toussaint, mon dieu...

Lucius ne trouva pas d’autre recours que de l’enlacer. Il sentait les épaules de Toussaint s’agiter, ses sanglots, les larmes tomber de ses yeux sur sa toge, tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Par-dessus ses épaules, Octave les regardait, navré.

\- Il a des idées délirantes. D’ordinaire, il aurait sans doute mieux résisté aux cruautés du Maître Fou, mais ils ont passé des nuits entières à veiller dans les montagnes. Je vais devoir le mettre sous sédatif en attendant que le médecin en psychologie ait fini sa ronde, en bas.

\- Oui, murmura Lucius, ça semble juste. Toussaint ?

\- Oui ? souffla le Magister

\- Écoute, tout ça était très difficile, et tu as mal, maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

Toussaint hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ses sanglots l’empêchaient de pouvoir dire autre chose.

\- Octave va te faire une piqûre. Tu vas dormir un moment, et quand tu te réveilleras, on viendra te voir, on s’occupera de toi. Tu te sentiras mieux. C’est d’accord ?

Il y eut un silence. Le sage et le médecin s’observaient avec appréhension, et Toussaint se balança brièvement sur ses jambes.

\- C’est d’accord, murmura-t-il enfin.

Le sage continua de parler doucement au Magister, leur étreinte ne s’interrompant pas, jusqu’à ce que la piqûre soit faite. Lucius s’assit à son chevet et mit sa tête entre ses mains.


	11. Hancisse

Il s'était réveillé le visage maculé de terre, avec comme un couteau planté dans sa cage thoracique, tant ses poumons semblaient compressés et sa respiration difficile. Il avait vu Max, Dragon et Alexandre errer dans la chambre blanche. Déboussolé, ignorant combien de temps avait passé, il leur avait parlé, jusqu’à se rappeler l’assaut. Quand il avait demandé qui avait survécu, il avait perdu le fil des noms que Max énumérait. Tous étaient un soulagement, une particule d’espoir, mais qui ne pouvait cacher le vide de l’absence de l’un d’eux dans la liste.

\- On a aussi trouvé Octave. Il va t'examiner. Mis à part Alexandre, on a trouvé Chrys, Diane, des gars de Fortville...

Le mal qu’il ressentait était au-delà de toute parole. Sur un événement aussi soudain, il n’avait pas pu être là. Il ferma les yeux, se donnant le temps de respirer. Ce n’était pas possible. Il fallait qu’il le cherche, qu’il le retrouve. Narcisse ne pouvait pas avoir été tué, ce n’était pas possible, il...

Son abattement devait se sentir ; après avoir distribué des instructions, Max lui jeta un coup d’œil et ajouta :

\- Narcisse s’en est tiré aussi.

Hans n’avait pas conscience qu’il retenait sa respiration avant qu’il la relâche en un souffle tremblant ; pas conscience que sa gorge était aussi sèche avant qu’il déglutisse.

\- Où ?? le pressa-t-il

Le jeune Dragon lui fit signe de le suivre. Hans obtempéra. Il voulait rester calme, demeurer le soldat qu’il était, mais manquer mourir, manquer perdre Narcisse, surtout, avait réveillé une énergie beaucoup trop forte pour être maintenue en lui et serrée dans un étau. Il finit par courir et par hurler son nom, comme dans un rêve.

 

Après s’être retrouvés, Chrys et les enfants s’enlaçaient comme des miraculés dans le bunker, sous le regard soulagé et attendri de Diane et Octave. L’assaut les avait profondément secoués, avait fait perdre beaucoup à la plupart d’entre eux ; mais la joie de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras ceux qui restaient était encore trop grande pour laisser place au deuil.

Narcisse était assis sur un coffre de rangement, partagé par ce spectacle. La douceur du moment réchauffait forcément les cœurs, et le sien compris ; mais le sang palpitait à ses tempes. Néosalem venait de tomber. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où était Hans, si Hans était seulement en vie. Malgré le petit flambeau qui s’agitait sous ses yeux, que constituaient les larmes de joie de Chrys, de Kévin, d’Ajza et de Marion, il ne pouvait pas oublier que, dehors, au-delà des portes de métal glacé, c’est tout son univers qui s’était effondré.

Un son inarticulé lui parvint. Il crut, sonné, reconnaître qu’on l’appelait. Mais les autres n’entendaient rien, poursuivaient leur discussion.

Il n’avait pas envie de déjà commencer à croire à des chimères, il n’avait pas envie d’apprendre aussi tôt après la bataille que l’espoir n’avait aucun sens et qu’il devait l’accepter. Tout semblait lui venir à travers un voile, y compris les bruits de pas, loin derrière la porte du bunker, le second cri... Il était un soldat, il savait très bien ce que signifiait perdre ce que l’on a de plus cher et ne plus s’attacher à rien, y compris à sa propre vie.

Les autres commençaient à réagir, à regarder vers la porte.

Ça l’étonnait de sentir à quel point tout continuait de faire mal, cela dit.

Le dernier cri fut comme une remontée à la surface.

\- Narcisse !!

La porte fut ouverte et Hans entra, haletant.

Narcisse ne put que se relever ; ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, peut-être était-ce à cause de son cœur battant la chamade. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette apparition, et quand Hans, ayant cherché des yeux, l’eut enfin trouvé, ce fut comme un signal. Narcisse se précipita et le serra dans ses bras

Comme si leur connexion au monde venait de se retrouver, comme si les morts avaient perdu de leur importance. Narcisse comprenait à présent cette joie indéchiffrable qu’il avait vue en Chrys, malgré la chute, tandis qu’elle serrait les petits ; et la voir les étoiles dans les yeux, les regardant s’enlacer, lui fit tourner la tête de ce bonheur si soudain, aussi soudain que le mal qui leur était tombé dessus.

Leur monde s’était perdu, leur monde était tombé, et tout restait une menace, surtout pour les esprits les moins alertes ; mais ils avaient à présent, blottie contre eux, la raison pour laquelle ils continuaient chaque jour d’avancer.


	12. Docilla

Silla n’aimait pas être malade.

Elle n’aimait pas quand son nez coulait, quand elle avait de la fièvre, des boutons, vomir, avoir chaud, avoir froid, le moite, le sec, devoir rester sous les couvertures toute la journée et ne pas pouvoir se lever pour aller jouer dehors. De son vivant comme dans sa mort, elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop vivace, au moins dans son attitude, pour pouvoir consentir à tomber sous la coupe de la fatigue une fois de temps en temps. C’était bien sûr le lot commun, cependant, et il fallait faire avec.

La première fois qu’elle tomba malade dans les carrières, ce fut après s’être faite arroser d’eau froide, quand elle avait frappé la mauvaise pierre dans le puits numéro 5. Une gorgée d’eau lui était tombée dessus, Tripalium avait distribué des coups, on avait fait évacuer et elle s’était fait sévèrement remonter les bretelles par 18. Leur chef s’était toutefois un peu apaisé en voyant qu’elle ne cessait d’éternuer :

\- Tu vas t’être mise un rhume sur le bras, avec tes bêtises, gronda-t-il en secouant la tête. Prends une paillasse au sec et croise les doigts pour que ça soit passé demain, je ne meurs pas d’envie que tu ailles chez le Doc.

\- Ah ouais, s’il te plaît, évite, avait lancé Clairon depuis sa propre paillasse, bras croisés derrière la tête. T’es l’une des seules personnes supportables ici, va pas crever tout de suite.

Elle était allée se coucher après avoir mangé.

Le lendemain, malheureusement, elle continuait de tousser. Elle dut poursuivre le travail, avant que même 18 reconnaisse qu’il fallait bien qu’elle aille être traitée avant de leur claquer entre les pinces. Ju lui mit une tape de bonne chance dans le dos et Silla fut partie pour aller trouver le cabanon du Doc, qu’on lui indiqua de bonne grâce.

Elle avait cette impression étrange d’être le petit chaperon rouge décidée à rendre visite au loup.

\- Oh oui, un examen ! s’exclama-t-il dès qu’elle entra.

Il avait le regard brillant, et frappait joyeusement dans ses mains emporté par l’emphase de pouvoir mettre sa perversion en pratique. Il la contourna vivement avant de se placer en face d’elle, ses yeux l’admirant de haut en bas. Il était, dans ces moments, parfaitement immobile, conservant l’équilibre malgré sa posture sur la pointe de ses pieds. Un sourire de délice traversa ses traits, avant qu’il pose la question fatidique :

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Silla se demandait quel goût avaient ses lèvres. Elle avait lu quelque part, dans les livres de sa maman, que la langue et les lèvres contenaient le plus de sang proportionnellement à leur taille, par rapport au reste du corps. C’était pour ça qu’elles étaient aussi roses ; elles en étaient gorgées.

\- À la tête, dit-elle sans les quitter des yeux.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder de plus près, ses yeux extatiques s’agitant pour chercher une faille, son fin sourire s’élargissant en quelque chose de plus figé et de plus fou. Il secoua brièvement la tête, reprenant une expression presque ordinaire, le genre qui ne laissait pas aux nouveaux le moindre indice sur sa nature profondément dérangée.

\- Très bien, c’est très bien ! Tu as mal autre part ?

Silla se demandait s’il examinerait ainsi n’importe quelle partie de son corps qu’elle lui indiquerait, qu’elle y ait mal ou non ; mais elle s’abstint de tenter trop avant l’expérience, le souvenir des coups qu’il leur avait assené lorsqu’ils étaient en bonne santé sifflant encore à ses oreilles. Mais cela dit, peut-être qu’elle pouvait s’amuser un peu, pas trop, juste de quoi voir ses réactions tout en échappant au traitement...

\- Aux mains, mentit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il hocha la tête machinalement, toujours souriant, lui prit les mains. Il ne semblait rien voir de particulier, et desserrait son étreinte quand elle resserra la sienne, mêlant leurs doigts. Il releva la tête, l’air sombre :

\- Tu ne devrais pas mentir, Silla, grommela-t-il, l’air réprobateur. Ce n’est pas professionnel.

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous faites aux patients qui ne sont pas professionnels ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du Doc. Les battements du cœur de Silla s’accélérèrent, mais elle sourit aussi.

Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû poser la question.

Toutefois, elle ne s’en délectait pas moins, par anticipation, de la réponse.


	13. Maître des Docs

Il ne voit en ouvrant les yeux que quelques taches de lumière. Autant de fois qu’il cligne des paupières, les lueurs blanches ne font que s’atténuer, ne laissant que vaguement deviner le décor derrière. Blanc.

\- Il se réveille, entend-il dire par une voix alerte.

Il grommelle en se redressant, alors que ses membres rouspètent. Il sent des mains chaudes sur ses épaules l’entraîner à se rallonger, alors que le murmure doux, la voix familière d’Octave et son parfum enrobent ses sens d’un cocon rassurant. Il croit comprendre qu’on lui dit de se ménager, qu’il est encore trop quelque chose pour bouger - ces tendances du médecin à puiser dans les mots compliqués, quand lui n’arrive pas à lire Madame Bovary sans dictionnaire... Une main froide se pose sur son front, entraînant un frisson dans son dos.

\- Doucement, prends ton temps. Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Il résiste à l’envie de lui prendre la main pour la garder contre sa peau. Passée la première sensation glacée, ce froid lui fait du bien. Mais le médecin s’écarte, et le malade gigote pour trouver une position plus confortable dans son lit, largement le temps pour lui de réaliser à quel point l’atmosphère est étouffante et à quel point il est épuisé. Malgré son besoin de repos, quelque chose, la douleur, les bouffées de chaleur ou la nausée, l’empêchent de retrouver le sommeil dont il vient de se tirer.

Le Maître des Jeux se souvient alors du regard circonspect de la foule, pendant sa dernière représentation. Il se souvient des conseils d’Octave, se souvient du manque d’argent et de la nécessité de ce show-là pour pouvoir payer son retard de loyer. Il avait déjà vécu quelques expulsions, la vie en vadrouille dans la ville et être logé chez des amis ; mais vivre aux crochets des autres n’est pas agréable, et encore moins avec une fièvre qui refuse de lâcher prise.

Il attend le retour d’Octave, chargé d’un plateau de déjeuner, pour de nouveau se redresser et s’asseoir sur le lit. C’est un peu mieux : il voit clairement le visage inquiet du médecin et les murs derrière lui, et même s’il faut encore qu’il se concentre sur ses mots, aucun ne lui échappe :

\- Je t’ai prescrit quelques comprimés, ça devrait calmer tout ça d’ici la semaine prochaine.

\- Merci, Octave, croasse-t-il d’une voix cassée.

Il se racle la gorge, accepte le verre d’eau que lui sert le médecin. Sa voix est moins rêche quand il reprend :

\- J’imagine que je n’aurais pas ma paie pour ce fiasco ?

\- Ce n’était pas un fiasco ! proteste Octave, véhément. Tu es malade depuis des jours, tu n’aurais pas dû monter sur scène en premier lieu.

\- Je crois pas qu’ils en aient grand chose à fiche. Paie ou pas paie ?

Octave le regarde avec une grimace significative. Le Maître des Jeux serre les dents. Bon.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, souffle le médecin, après autant de temps de service, ils devraient te donner une meilleure garantie que ça. C’est scandaleux.

\- Ça va. Je trouverai bien quelqu’un qui voudra bien me loger et me supporter.

Octave le fixe d’un regard pénétrant, mais le Maître des Jeux secoue la tête.

\- Non non, n’y pense pas. Je ne vais pas te filer du boulot en plus hors de tes horaires, sinon on va finir par y passer tous les deux.

\- Et alors ? Je veux que tu viennes, ce n’est pas une question de me donner plus de travail.

Le Maître des Jeux grommelle.

\- Tu es trop gentil. Je préfère encore aller embêter un type débile qui se plaindra de moi pendant des lustres.

Octave rit doucement en caressant sa joue d’une main distraite. Cette fois, comme lisant dans ses pensées, il ne s’écarte pas.


	14. D-18

18 toussait et se couvrait les yeux pour que le nuage de poussière n’aille pas l’aveugler. Malgré ces précautions, il se sentait larmoyer ; mais il avait pire préoccupation en tête que de devoir se frotter les paupières une ou deux minutes.

Le puits s’était effondré derrière eux. Un éboulement imprévu avait bloqué leur route ; ils étaient pris au piège.

Il se tourna vers le Doc, qui le fixa en retour, sourire crispé aux lèvres. Il n’eut pas de mot fleuri à la bouche, pas de sarcasme ou de mouvement ; il paraissait seulement tétanisé, et attendait de voir ce que 18 ferait.

\- Putain, gronda ce dernier en l’écartant pour courir vers le fond du puits, on est pas aidé...

Il ne savait plus pourquoi le Doc était là, comment cet abruti avait pu se retrouver du mauvais côté de la pente, où étaient les autres et s’ils s’en étaient sorti. Pour le moment, ce qui comptait était de vite aller voir si le chemin d’urgence était intact.

Les chemins d’urgence, il fallait bien avoir été là pendant des plombes pour se mettre en tête d’imaginer un tel plan sur le long terme afin de s’en sortir dans les situations désespérées. C’était des échelons posés à mi-parcours de la fondation des puits, qui permettaient d’accéder aux cavités supérieures et inférieures, et potentiellement de se tirer du merdier où on avait pu se fourrer.

Il fut soulagé de voir la lumière du jour percer au-dessus de l’échelle, dans le trou aménagé pour qu’un enfant y passe, à travers le voile brun de poussière. Il appela le Doc qui survint avec un grand sourire affairé. L’expression de tranquillité fondit lorsqu’il aperçut les barreaux de l’échelle.

\- C’est ton jour de chance, grommela 18 en empoignant les premiers barreaux pour commencer à grimper, je crois pas qu’on sorte si souvent d’un éboulement indemne.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, répliqua nerveusement le Doc.

En baissant les yeux vers lui pour hausser à son attention des sourcils significatifs, il vit comme les mains du praticien s’agitaient et son front semblait soudain nimbé de sueur.

\- Oui bah c’est aussi la seule idée, vieux, magne-toi, gronda 18 en escaladant un autre barreau - mais une main ferme le retint par sa tunique.

\- J’ai. Dit. Non, souffla dans son cou la voix menaçante et glaciale du Doc.

18 déglutit, se retenant de le frapper. Le Doc était un psychopathe, profondément ravi de pouvoir exercer son mal autant qu’il lui plaisait ; mais de ce que 18 savait, il était peu friand à l’idée de mourir prématurément dans les Limbes. S’il ne se montrait ni prudent dans les actes et la parole, il suivait la plupart du temps en silence tout chemin garantissant une survie approximative.

Il avait dû voir un danger dans l’échelle, quelque chose que 18 n’avait pas perçu :

\- C’est quoi, le problème ? dit 18, acide.

Le Doc fixait les échelons d’un air étrange.

\- J’ai peur de la hauteur, murmura-t-il d’une voix songeuse.

18 se tut quelques secondes avant d’éclater franchement de rire. Le Doc attarda le regard sur lui, sans la moindre trace de reproche ; mais ses yeux fixes calmèrent l’hilarité du chef de cabanon.

\- Quoi, vraiment ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, opina le Doc.

Est-ce qu’il était stupide ? Savait-il à quel point il était facile pour 18 de l’abandonner là, de le laisser à une mort certaine et d’annoncer la bonne nouvelle au camp ? Anticipant sans doute la réponse, le Doc sourit doucement. Il n’avait rien de menaçant ; mais 18 savait qu’il pouvait lui faire mal, très, très mal.

Le fond de ce puits aurait pu être le théâtre d’un assaut délicieusement mortel ; mais 18 ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Il empoigna le Doc par les épaules ; celui-ci ne fit pas un geste quand il le souleva d’un bras, trop stupéfié, sans doute.

\- Tu devrais sans doute fermer les yeux, l’avertit 18.

Le Doc saisit son épaule de ses deux bras, comprenant l’idée. De nouveau, 18 prit un barreau et s’y hissa, la difficulté de ce nouveau poids en plus. Il sentait les tremblements du Doc, il sentait battre précipitamment son cœur contre lui. Il se surprit à marmonner des mots calmes, visant à le réconforter et à éviter qu’il le lâche sur une maladresse.

\- C’est bien. Tu te débrouilles bien. On y est bientôt, tu vois ? Ne me lâche pas.

Dès qu’ils furent arrivés, et de nouveau sur pieds, le Doc s’écarta de lui d’un bond.


	15. Touchill

Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans une des dernières villes apparues dans les Limbes.

C’était une métropole, dont le nombre de morts était encore trop faible pour donner une idée de l’assortiment de grattes-ciel auquel elle devait ressembler, dans le monde des vivants. Évidemment, des créatures du Mal n’avaient pas manqué de faire leur nid dans ses immeubles industriels, d’errer dans ses grandes surfaces vides, et de cibler quelques uns des enfants isolés dont l’imagination avait commencé à façonner la place, et qui n’avaient pas songé à explorer le monde vide au-delà de leur cité chérie.

Toussaint, appuyé sur la rambarde du toit d’un des plus grands bâtiments, regardait les immeubles qui s’étalaient à perte de vue. De nuit, il avait entendu que les villes des vivants se transformaient en une nuée de lumières blanches, rouges et rousses, dans l’immensité noire et lisse des bâtiments plongés dans l’obscurité. Comme un ciel nocturne piqueté d’étoiles ; mais ici, il n’y avait pas de lumières, parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’électricité. Tout était sombre ; à peine voyait-il au loin les quelques faibles lumières des patrouilles envoyées par les premières familles, et la forme des immeubles et des arbres infestant les endroits incendiés, se découpant à la lumière de la lune.

Quels drôles d’endroits, les cités de nuit. Un monde endormi, aussi mort, sinon plus, que le leur.

\- Te voilà.

La voix d’Achille le tira de ses songes. Toussaint remua légèrement et lui fit un signe par-dessus son épaule. Le grand Magister s’approcha ; en lieu et place de sa lance habituelle, il portait une torche à bout de bras, de sa main droite, tandis que l’autre tenait une lourde couverture par-dessus son épaule. Il avait un sourire en coin, ce genre de petit rictus d’auto-satisfaction qui ne pouvait pas laisser longtemps Toussaint indifférent. Achille fut surpris de le voir comme morose, tandis qu’il s’asseyait près de lui.

\- Alors ? lui dit-il en glissant un coude taquin contre ses côtes.

Ça arracha à Toussaint un rire exaspéré. C’était tout de même un rire ; Achille posa la lampe devant eux avec satisfaction.

\- Alors quoi ? répliqua Toussaint. (Il parla par-dessus le gloussement d’Achille) C’est toi qui reviens de patrouille, pas moi.

\- Façon de parler.

Il poursuivit, sur un ton plus professionnel, ce que les soldats de leur armée appelaient volontiers entre eux leur «timbre de travail» :

\- Nous n’avons rien trouvé, pas d’indice de nouvelles formations de terres basses. Siegfried pense que nous aurions dû avoir de nouvelles formations de capitales du Mal depuis déjà quelques mois. Il s’inquiète.

\- Sieg’ s’inquiète tout le temps, gronda Toussaint. Pour les fois où il a eu raison...

\- Isaure est déçue, répliqua Achille en haussant les épaules.

Ça fit repartir le rire de Toussaint, et celui d’Achille au passage ; c’était de notoriété publique que la Magister n’aimait rien tant que de pouvoir exterminer leurs ennemis de ses mains. Achille profita qu’il se fut calmé pour glisser la couverture par-dessus l’épaule de Toussaint, le couvrant en même temps que lui.

\- On est partis pour une autre nuit de calme plat, vieux.

\- Semblerait, bâilla Toussaint.

Le sourire d’Achille vacilla un instant quand le petit Magister se pelotonna contre son épaule, fatigué. Il n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de poser la main sur son bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Longue journée ? dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

\- On peut dire ça, grommela Toussaint.

Achille se demandait s’il devait lui demander des précisions. Toussaint n’était pas connu pour être bien loquace sur ses problèmes ; il ne criait que des ordres ou des désapprobations. C’était ce genre de personne dont le ressenti personnel se noyait sous le travail, et dont le vernis ne pouvait pas être gratté par quoi que ce soit, jamais. Un léger ronflement s’éleva ; Achille dut retenir son rire.

\- Bonne nuit, Toussaint, murmura-t-il tranquillement.


	16. Betkev

Les éclaboussures brillèrent sous le soleil estival, éblouissantes. Elles flottèrent moins d’une seconde avant de s’écraser dans l’eau, de rejoindre leurs sœurs d’écume. La mer était agitée de vagues translucides, qui laissaient voir, dans les zones plus calmes, des poissons s’agiter vivement entre les algues avant de se retirer vers des coins plus profonds.

Certains téméraires s’étaient aventurés sur la plage pour aller se baigner, laissant leur peau profiter du soleil de juillet. Leurs gloussements retentissaient au-dessus de ceux de l’eau ; ils jouaient à se chamailler, à s’éclabousser, à faire de l’apnée ou à se battre.

À quelques mètres des vagues, le sable était brûlant, fin et blanc sous les doigts ; rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la glaise humide qu’il devenait au bord de l’eau, régulièrement caressé par le ressac. Sur une serviette de plage qui n’avait jamais connu l’humidité, Betty jouait à Zelda, à l’abri sous un parasol planté dans le sable. Ses pouces s’agitaient tandis qu’elle essayait de vaincre le boss du donjon des Ailes ; elle fronça les sourcils quand, après un rebond, la bombe qu’elle avait lancé tomba sur la face violette du monstre ; encore loupé ! Elle précipita son Link à l’abri avant que les roches n’aillent s’écraser sur sa tête.

\- Qu’ess tu fais ?

Elle fit pause à la hâte et leva la tête, avant de vite cligner des yeux ; un garçon roux et petit la regardait, poings sur les hanches. Elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux sur lui : il était au soleil et les rayons se répercutaient sur sa peau pâle.

\- Hein ? marmonna-t-elle pour donner le temps à ses yeux de s’habituer à la clarté.

\- Qu’ess tu fais ? Tu vas pas te baigner ?

Elle le voyait enfin mieux : c’était un gosse de six ou sept ans, avec un creux à la place d’une de ses dents de devant. Il avait cet air méchant des petits chiens qui aboient trop. Elle le connaissait, c’était Kévin, une des petites brutes qui célébraient Saul comme un dieu. Elle haussa les sourcils :

\- J’joue à L’oracle des âges, dit-elle.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Un jeu Zelda.

Il ne portait pas de maillot de bain, n’était pas mouillé, n’avait pas d’affaire de plages. Pas une menace immédiate pour la gameboy de Betty, donc. Les manches de son haut rayé lui tombaient jusqu’aux poignets, et son pantalon n’était même pas relevé. Il devait avoir chaud, quand même. Enfin, elle était en sweat, c’était le même cas pour elle... Elle ne se formalisa pas quand il s’assit à côté d’elle.

\- J’peux regarder ?

\- Ouais, vas-y. Quand on me regarde jouer j’suis nulle, par contre.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent sur l’écran. Betty avait enfin réussi à faire tomber une vie de la bouche du boss quand il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu vas à la plage si tu joues à un jeu vidéo ?

\- Passque j’ai envie, grommela-t-elle.

Elle pouvait lui dire que c’était parce qu’on l’embêtait dès que possible, au camp, quand elle était seule ; et qu’au moins ici, même s’il faisait super chaud et qu’il y avait trop de lumière, Boris et Zoé restaient dans le coin et pouvaient intervenir si jamais ils voyaient quelqu’un l’embêter. Elle leur jetait des coups d’œil réguliers depuis l’arrivée de Kévin ; Zoé avait l’air d’avoir remarqué le garçon, et continuait de jouer. Elle les regardait de temps en temps pour s’assurer que ça allait.

Bizarrement, il n’insista pas, comme si l’excuse lui suffisait. Elle mit du temps à le réaliser, principalement parce qu’elle était presque en train de gagner et qu’il ne lui restait qu’un demi-cœur, ce que soulignait l’alarme de détresse du jeu ; mais quand une flamme s’abattit sur son personnage et qu’un Game Over s’afficha, elle finit par se rendre compte que lui aussi n’était pas allé se baigner et restait habillé.

\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

La question le prit par surprise. Il rosit et grommela

\- Quoi ? dit Betty, qui n’avait pas bien entendu.

\- J’aime pas être en maillot, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever.

Elle le vit épousseter le sable sur son pantalon, confuse :

\- Bah, tu t’en vas ?

\- Parce que tu vas dire que c’est trop craignos de pas aimer se mettre en maillot.

\- Ben non. Moi non plus j’aime pas, je me trouve trop grosse dedans.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il y avait une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la perplexité :

\- T’es pas grosse, dit-il.

\- Ben si. On me le dit tout le temps.

\- Qui te dit ça ??

\- Tout le monde. Mais c’pas grave, hein. Je sais bien que je suis grosse, je mange tout le temps. C’est juste quand on le dit méchamment que ça m’embête.

Il se rassit ; il semblait étrangement concerné :

\- Qui t’dit ça méchamment ? T’as des noms ?

\- J’crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais leurs têtes ?

\- Ouais, il y a le grand type avec les cheveux bouclés jaunes.

\- Celui qui porte tout le temps un bandana noir ?

\- Nan, c’lui avec la chemise bleue, là

\- Hein, Yannick ? Lui c’est qu’un pauv’ type. On va aller lui faire sa fête, il va voir s’il se moque de toi ce débilos.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- J’pourrais venir avec vous lui casser sa sale tête ?

Elle vit le sourire ravi de Kévin, qui l’éblouit comme un soleil :

\- Oh ouais, grave ! s’exclama-t-il.


	17. Thomalex

Il s’ennuyait depuis déjà quelques minutes, assis à la table du salon, préparant des portions pour le repas du soir, quand on vint enfin le chercher pour prendre la relève sur la surveillance du chalet. Son air s’assombrit quand on lui annonça le nom de son partenaire de tour de garde : Clairon. Évidemment...

Il ne tint pas compte des taquineries joyeuses que lui lançait déjà le gosse lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au niveau des portes-manteaux pour s’équiper plus chaudement avant d’affronter l'extérieur. Il était trop grave et songeur pour ça.

La seule chose qui rassurait Alexandre était qu'il faisait pour l'instant jour.

Les nuits au chalet étaient toujours synonymes de catastrophes. Un accident qui leur tombait dessus - le plus souvent, un mort, un disparu. Les créatures prenaient un malin plaisir à laisser les corps sur place, leur tête arrachée, le sang s’étalant partout, l’odeur terrible ne les alertant qu’à l’ouverture de la porte de la salle où ils avaient été abandonnés. Il se rappelait distinctement de l’écœurement de l’ami de Clairon, Otto, quand ils avaient retrouvé Octave en charpie. Le jeune allemand avait eu besoin d’un certain temps pour s’en remettre. Alexandre savait que Clairon faisait mine de rien, mais qu’il était aussi secoué. Il avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises ce genre de cas par le passé, de gosses fanfarons surestimant la tolérance de leurs tripes. Le pli l’agaçait, chez les autres. Pas chez lui.

Clairon pouvait bien être une source inépuisable d’agacement, ce trait de volonté et d’assurance extrême était pour Alexandre plus attendrissant qu’autre chose, au final.

À ce propos, le garçonnet avait filé à vive allure dans la neige, sitôt la porte ouverte, sautillant dans la poudreuse, comme si son mode de déplacement était essentiellement constitué de bonds de gazelle. Il avait déjà cette ferveur le jour où ils avaient gravi la montagne ensemble pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Ce mélange d’énergie et d’épuisement. Toujours difficile de savoir où le situer, dans ces deux extrêmes.

Alexandre était assis sur le porche, ses mains posées sur le bois de la marche supérieure, évitant soigneusement les copeaux arrachés par les intempéries dépassant dangereusement, à côté de lui. Il faudrait qu’il fasse la remarque à Sélène, pour qu’ils lissent et découpent tout ça avant qu’il y ait un incident ou que quelqu’un se plante des échardes dans la peau. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes, sans ça.

\- Alexandre !

Il redressa la tête à l’appel de Clairon. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant une forme blanche filer vers lui ; il eut à peine le temps de se protéger la tête de ses bras qu’il sentit quelque chose s’écraser contre son manteau et s’étaler jusqu’à ses jambes.

Il baissa la tête : c’était de la neige. Clairon venait de lui lancer une boule de neige.

\- Pas mal, la réactivité, sourit le sale gosse en se penchant pour en préparer une autre.

\- Que fais-tu ?? répliqua Alexandre en se levant d’un bond

\- J’fais passer le temps, camarade. Réflexe !

Cette fois, Alexandre évita le jet d’un mouvement souple. La colère réprimée étincelant dans ses yeux ravissait Clairon :

\- Nous sommes censés surveiller cet endroit, au cas où une créature voudrait s’en prendre à quelqu’un, je te rappelle !

\- Ennuyeux, grommela Clairon, haussant les épaules.

Alexandre vit avec préoccupation qu’il avait une autre boule de neige prête dans l’une de ses mains rosies par le froid.

\- On n’aura qu’à les alerter en envoyant une boule contre la fenêtre, ajouta-t-il d’un air malin.

Alexandre ne dit rien, et reprit sa posture d’attente. Manifestement, il s'était résigné à faire sa garde sans son aide. Le sourire de Clairon fondit. Il observa la boule de neige dans sa main d’un air songeur, la jetant de quelques centimètres et la rattrapant au vol une ou deux fois. Finalement, il la laissa s’écraser dans la neige avec un soupir et rejoignit Alexandre sur les marches du porche. Alexandre eut un sursaut :

\- Attention !

Il le saisit vite avant qu’il ne s’asseye sur la partie couverte d’échardes. Clairon vit ce qu’il venait d’éviter, avec une certaine surprise. Quand il se tourna vers Alexandre, il constata, bouche bée, qu’il était assis sur l’un de ses genoux. Le blond parut s’en rendre compte aussi et l’écarta vite de lui. Mais Clairon gloussait déjà :

\- Allons donc, mon bon monsieur, vous êtes bien entreprenant !

Il fut surpris d’entendre Alexandre pouffer brièvement de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Ben dis, ricana Clairon, tu sais rire, toi ?

\- Cesse tes pitreries, répliqua Alexandre d’un ton sérieux.

\- Wow, j’aurais aimé avoir eu une caméra pour filmer ce moment mémorable

Clairon ne vit jamais le sourire en coin d’Alexandre ; un cri retentit à l’intérieur du chalet.


	18. Dodjyvan

Yvan frappa à la porte avant d’entrer, sans attendre de réponse. Il dut la pousser avec son dos et la refermer du bout du pied ; ses deux mains étaient chargées d’un plateau qu’il devait déjà tenir en équilibre pour ne rien renverser.

Dans la quasi obscurité de la chambre, il distinguait à peine la forme du corps de Dodji sous les couvertures. Il le vit remuer, et se demanda s’il dormait encore, jusqu’à voir sa tête poindre au niveau des oreillers.

\- Hey, dit Yvan. Je t’ai apporté le petit déj, tu veux que je le pose où ?

\- Où tu veux, grommela Dodji en se glissant de nouveau sous les draps.

Yvan haussa les épaules pour lui-même et rejoignit la table de chevet où il fit un peu de place pour déposer le plateau.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bof.

Dodji se dégagea légèrement des draps pour considérer le plateau qui semblait richement garni, tous ses petits plats couverts par des assiettes ou les cloches du restaurant l’hôtel, qu’avaient sélectionnées Yvan.

\- C’est gentil, marmonna Dodji, un peu réticent à l’idée de décliner quelque chose qu’il paraissait avoir mis du temps à préparer, mais j’ai pas super faim.

\- Faut qu’t’essaies de manger quand même. Ma mère dit tout le temps qu’être à jeun quand on est malade ça craint du boudin.

Dodji se redressa, haussant un sourcil.

\- Elle dit «ça craint du boudin», ta mère ?

Yvan hocha la tête avec un sourire d’excuse.

\- On en est où des travaux ? s’enquit Dodji.

\- On en est qu’on se débrouille et que toi te penses d’abord à ta santé, mon vieux.

Dodji, en levant les yeux au ciel, eut ce petit sourire retenu, du coin des lèvres, qui n’appartenait qu’à lui.

\- Tu me fais le good doc ? Faut que j’m’attende à voir Leila débarquer en bad doc avec une scie sauteuse ?

\- J’crois que tu confonds avec good cop et bad cop. Et Leila est occupée, si quelqu’un risque d’arriver avec une scie sauteuse, c’est Terry, et je te souhaite bien du courage.

\- Ok, ok, je te choisis, alors, sourit Dodji.

Il attarda le regard sur lui. La formulation, que ce soit volontaire ou non, avait troublé Yvan. Dodji sembla se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de dire et rosit, avant de s’empresser de changer de sujet :

\- Y a quoi là-dedans ?

Il souleva une cloche au hasard et examina son contenu, surpris de trouver un assortiment de fruits brillants, joliment présenté, avec une de ces cuillères travaillée comme seuls les hôtels aussi classes pouvaient en avoir.

\- C’est trois fois rien, balaya Yvan, embarrassé. J’allais pas Camille te laisser faire du riz trop cuit.

\- Tu as fait ça comment ?

\- Y avait des barquettes dans le garde-manger, j’ai trié les fraises, elles avaient l’air encore bonnes. Y a aussi du brugnon, de la pêche et de la banane. J’ai pas mis les morceaux de pomme là, parce que je les avais épluché et découpé avant de me rendre compte qu’il y avait de quoi faire une mousse au chocolat dans les frigos - c’est la cloche juste ici - et vu que ça va avec... Y a du thé, j’ai mis du miel quelque part, pour ta gorge, si jamais. Après j’ai pas eu top le temps de te demander ce que tu voulais mais j’pourrais retourner prendre des trucs si y a quelque chose qui manque.

Yvan fut bouche bée de voir Dodji pâlir et écarter la cloche sans y songer, en s’asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Euh, ça va ?

\- Ben, j’sais pas... C’est vraiment super gentil, je sais pas quoi dire...

\- Ban non, c’est normal.

Dodji sourit et prit la cuillère pour attaquer son déjeuner, le cœur déjà plein.


	19. Sélèdwige

Un vieil air passait à la radio, ce genre de musiques tendre qui laissait à Sélène la paix qu’il fallait pour travailler en silence. D’ordinaire, elle essayait de broder, de plumer de la volaille, de désosser la carcasse d’un animal, peu importe. Le but était de de s’occuper les mains de façon à s’occuper l’esprit.

La vérité était qu’elle n’avait jamais su, de son existence, faire quoi que ce soit de précis de son temps libre. Son vivant remontait à trop loin et avait été trop bref pour qu’elle s’en souvienne précisément, et, la pratique intégralité de sa mort, elle l’avait passée à écouter et à exécuter des ordres de supérieurs, et à s’endormir et à se sustenter lorsque ses heures libres le permettaient, pour être aussi affûtée que possible pour le lendemain.

Elle concevait très bien que beaucoup de personnes n’étaient pas dans ce cas, que les citoyens de la septième trouvaient des activités, lisaient, discutaient ou allaient au marché pour parler des heures durant avec les vendeurs de légumes, quand ils n’étaient pas en train de s’agiter avec fièvre dans les gradins, en suivant des yeux quelque épreuve. Elle le concevait ; mais cet état de passivité la rendait perplexe. À quoi bon lire, si on ne voulait pas s’instruire et devenir un membre utile du gouvernement néosalien ? À quoi bon discuter si les sujets de conversation restaient oisifs et imprécis ? À quoi bon s’attarder près d’un vendeur une fois ce qu’on était venu chercher pris, ou regarder quelqu’un s’exercer si ce n’était pas pour relever des positions ou des gestes pouvant être utile dans nos propres exercices ?

Il y avait quelque chose de mou, dans le monde, qui restait hors de sa portée.

Bien sûr, elle avait Alexandre. Alexandre, avec qui converser le soir de leur mission et de leurs inquiétudes ; et dans ces moments-là, elle sentait que malgré le sentimentalisme idiot, quelque chose évoluait en lui, quand il lui parlait, qu’il se détendait imperceptiblement en se sentant compris. Qu’en les verbalisant, ses émotions se remettaient à leur place.

Ce soir-là, Alexandre s’était absenté pour suivre le groupe et elle était restée pour veiller sur le camp. Elle avait choisi de recoudre les vêtements des enfants du camp, qui étaient trop troués à son goût.

Elle entendit la porte claquer. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Edwige près de la radio, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Oh, génial ! s’épanouit-elle, agitant ses mains serrées en poing sous son menton.

Sélène cligna des yeux, pleine de curiosité, quand elle la vit commencer à danser, sa jupe s’agitant et frappant ses jambes fines et cagneuses, tandis que ses bras, dont elle ne semblait pas savoir que faire, décrivaient de grands gestes autour d’elle. C’était pour le moins... expérimental.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Edwige lui adressa un coup d’œil surpris

\- Ben, je danse, patate ! gloussa-t-elle avant de s’y remettre.

Oui, merci bien, Sélène savait ce qu’était danser, mais il n’y avait aucune élégance, aucune recherche dans les mouvements d’Edwige. C’étaient des élans d’énergie mal employés, des remuements et des agitations. Une telle joie en irradiait, cela dit, que Sélène hésitait à lui en faire la remarque. Elle eut un frisson d’horreur quand Edwige se mit à chanter une version terriblement yaourtée de ce qui passait à la radio. Dérangée dans son travail, Sélène y renonça tout à fait et se leva pour quitter la pièce, mais le regard et le sourire ravis d’Edwige la clouèrent sur place.

\- Eh, Sélène, tu viens danser avec moi ?


	20. Ilène

Sélène avait retardé au possible le moment de lui annoncer. Elle avait parlé à Alexandre, en premier, naturellement. Aux sages, qui devaient savoir au moins où leurs deux soldats se rendaient. Elle n’avait rien dit à ceux que la question ne regardait pas ; même certains amis, auxquels rendre des comptes aurait paru nécessaire pour n’importe qui d’autre, n’étaient pas au courant de son entreprise, et de celle de son frère. Ils s’étaient fait la promesse, la veille au soir, en se serrant les mains. La promesse qu’ils réussiraient, qu’ils iraient jusqu’au bout, que tout irait bien.

Finalement, ce n’était que le matin du départ que les bons mots lui étaient venus. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la flèche d’Isaure n’avait pas atteint sa cible.

 

Personne n’aimait les départs, à Néosalem. Encore moins ceux qui connaissaient trop bien le sentiment de quitter la terre familière qu’ils pouvaient appeler «maison» pendant des mois entiers. La tête d’Isaure reposait contre le mur, ses bras posés sur ses genoux pliés, jambes vaguement écartées. Elle regardait le ciel, les oiseaux, les lampes suspendues aux bâtiments. Sélène avait remonté ses genoux contre son menton, ses bras les enserrant.

Elles ne disaient rien. Plus loin, le vent remuait leurs cibles tapissées de flèches.

\- Tu devais vraiment faire ça pendant que je m’absente à Solthèbes, Sélène ? dit finalement Isaure.

Le ton sec ne lui ressemblait pas plus que son air grave. Sélène savait que ça l’affectait, qu’elle n’acceptait pas cette situation. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle était censée y faire.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix, dit-elle.

Elle le disait parce que c’était vrai, parce que l’inéluctable de sa décision allait de soi. Elle regrettait déjà d’avoir prononcé les mots fatidiques cette dernière fois, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu’elle n’aurait pas été capable de dissimuler quelque chose de cette ampleur à quelqu’un comme la Magister.

Malgré la nécessité de sa mission, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de prendre en considération le visage inhabituellement sombre d’Isaure, ses bras croisés, son immobilité. Elle savait que la Magister taisait son brouhaha d’émotions ; dans un autre contexte, elle lui en aurait été reconnaissante. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, tout semblait manquer.

\- Je sais bien, dit Isaure, presque doucement.

Les yeux livides de Sélène s’arrêtèrent sur elle avec perplexité.

\- Être séparée de ses camarades est le risque d’être soldat, Isaure, murmura-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Ce n’est pas être séparée d’une camarade qui me dérange, Sélène. C’est d’être séparée de toi.

Quand Isaure disait ce genre de choses, les pensées habituellement ordonnées de la plus jeune se troublaient, comme la surface d’une eau ridée par un jet de pierres. C’étaient des mots simples, mais qui déclenchaient en elle une perturbation inexplicable.

\- Je ne suis pas indispensable, répliqua Sélène.

\- Tais-toi, grommela Isaure. Tu n’as aucune idée.

L’étonnement de Sélène ne fit que nourrir son emportement de nouveaux feux :

\- Ça fait des décennies qu’on se connaît. Tu te souviens du jour où on s’est rencontrées ? De ce que tu prenais au marché à ce moment-là, Sélène, et de ce que j’ai dit ?!

\- Du gingembre et de la cannelle. Tu m’avais demandé quel genre de lapins je voulais nourrir.

Isaure se pétrifia, comme surprise qu’elle réplique vraiment, avant de reprendre avec autant d’emphase :

\- ... oui ! Eh bien, ça, tu vois, ça compte pour moi ! Ces choses stupides, je sais bien, qu’elles sont stupides. Mais le premier soldat venu, identique à tous les autres, dont tu vois le profil chaque jour sur les affiches de recrutement et dans les camps... Ce n’est pas ce qu’on est. Ce n’est pas ce que tu es.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les Magisters sont des soldats d’élite, qui s’entraînent toute leur vie pour développer leurs capacités. Pourtant, même eux discernent le moment du combat et celui de la paix.

Les yeux blancs d’Isaure se posèrent sur elle.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai l’impression que tu ne quittes jamais le champ de bataille. Tu n’es pas un outil, tu es un être humain, Sélène. Je conçois qu’à force, tu ne te vois que comme ça, comme une arme des premières familles prête à heurter le camp ennemi au risque de t’écraser.

Sélène hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, c’était bien comme telle qu’elle se voyait. Parce qu’elle était comme telle.

\- Mais il va falloir que tu comprennes que moi, je ne te vois pas comme une arme.

La plus jeune avait commencé, mouvement de nervosité, à arracher des brins d’herbe du sol à côté d’elle. Elle n’osa rien dire, de peur que quelque chose déborde d’elle. Isaure continuait ; et autant chacun de ses mots la sciait-elle en deux, autant réveillaient-ils aussi quelque chose en elle :

\- Tu es... je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas ce que serait mon existence ici sans toi.

«Ce n’est pas drôle, les Limbes, quand on est seul. Quand chaque jour qui passe devient un fardeau de Sisyphe dont s’acquitter pour se distraire, avant d’aller se terrer dans sa grotte pour rassembler l’énergie qu’il faut et continuer le lendemain. Il y a toujours un stade où l’existence prend ce tournant, j’ai l’impression, tu vois.

«Mais parfois, il y a quelque chose. Une lumière spéciale qui émane, dans ce quotidien. Qui ronge le fardeau jusqu’à en faire un rien. Qui crée un but, qui nous dit que tout ça vaut la peine. Pour moi, cette lumière, ça a été toi.

Le sentiment se clarifiait, dans le ventre de Sélène. Une force vive et triomphante. Comme une joie mêlée de peine. Une tendresse qui ne se connaissait pas de bornes, une soudaine énergie d’accomplir et de se battre jusqu’au bout.

Elle leva les yeux, un sourire doux et triste aux lèvres. Elle savait déjà ce qui suivrait.

\- Je t’aime, Sélène, murmura Isaure dans un sanglot.


	21. Photius

Les troupes d’élite avaient coincé des individus isolés, près de Néosalem, quelques jours auparavant. Ce n’étaient pas l’Élue ni les Antimages, rien qui puisse leur donner tout à fait la satisfaction de la capture. Mais le coup de filet n’avait pas été mauvais ; une centaine de Songe-creux à placer en chambre blanche, quelques cerbères dont la dissection ferait le plaisir des scientifiques. Des prises plus amères, aussi. De vieux amis disparus, retrouvés dans un mauvais état. Tristan, Keyran, de très anciens membres du sénat de la première ville...

Et Photis.

Éloi avait été mécontent. Pendant les entretiens, Lucius avait senti son regard peser sur lui, et voyait bien qu’il s’apprêtait à parler à plusieurs reprises, que seule Diane l’en avait empêché. Quand enfin des conditions avaient été imposées, que certains émissaires du Mal iraient répéter à leur nouvelle impératrice, ils avaient pu respirer, Expier un instant leurs nerfs dans le silence de la salle d’entretiens froide. Lucius était vite parti, sans refermer la porte. Les murmures confus d’Éloi l’avaient suivi jusqu’au bas des escaliers.

 

Les gardes avaient hoché gravement la tête et s’étaient écartés pour exécuter son ordre. Il était entré en silence dans le vieil amphithéâtre, à l’arrière de la bibliothèque.

Ses pas résonnaient sur la roche froide. Les vieilles odeurs et les souvenirs l’assaillaient, tandis qu’il descendait chacune des marches vides pour se positionner là où ils en avaient eu l’habitude, pendant des années. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de chercher la place ; son corps, comme orienté par une boussole, l’avait trouvée de lui-même. Un coin chauffé et éclairé par une torche, sur le côté gauche, au troisième rang.

Toussaint n’était pas rentré. Aucun Magister n’était là pour s’opposer à sa décision irrationnelle. Il avait agi en connaissance de cause ; pourtant quelque chose, au fond de lui, persistait à espérer qu’on l’arrêterait, qu’on l’empêcherait d’aller au bout de sa folie.

\- Comment s’est-ce passé ?

Il referma le livre qu'il avait pris et le posa sur ses genoux.

Il la regarda s’asseoir à ses côtés, ses vêtements éternellement trop amples épousant avec fluidité la froideur de la pierre. L’amphithéâtre était tout à fait vide. Entièrement gris. Il avait le vertige

\- De façon très diplomatique, articula-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, il le vit du coin de l’œil. L’idée d’essayer de la regarder ne le traversa pas ; il ne pouvait pas concevoir de briser l’illusion. Quitte à se forcer à oublier quelque chose qui était là, malgré tout et malgré lui.

\- Tu as l’air d’aller bien. Ça me soulage.

Il eut une moue nerveuse :

\- Toi de même, Photis.

Le silence était terrible. Lucius en avait connu de semblables. De ces silences des Limbes, de ces moments où les frontières du deuil se dépassaient sans cesse, laissant le chagrin ahuri, incertain, les bras ballants. Mais d’avoir ça devant les yeux, à portée de main...

N’était-ce pas assez, que la mort ? N’était-ce pas assez de voir un être qu’on avait aimé, qu’on avait vu irradier de vie, soudain réduit au néant et à des souvenirs dans le vent ? Fallait-ils qu’ils reviennent, que les corps froids qu’on avait enlacés tant de fois se relèvent, et ne nous reconnaissent plus ? Elle inclina la tête lorsqu’elle le vit s’essuyer les yeux. Il aurait aimé qu’en se transformant, ce qu’elle était avant disparaisse à tout jamais, ne laissant qu’une enveloppe vide qui ne l’affecterait plus. Mais, tout comme autrefois, elle le lisait avec exactitude. La différence résidait dans ses yeux, ses insupportables yeux rouges.

\- Tu m’aimes encore, murmura Photis.

C’était un constat plein de surprise, mais dit d'un ton tout à fait calme. Lucius prit sa tête entre ses mains ; elle paraissait avoir de la peine pour lui.

\- Oh, Lucius...

\- Silence, gémit-il. Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles, je t’en prie.

Il n’aimait pas la supplication dans sa propre voix. Il se détestait, pour ça. Il aurait aimé que le monde arrête de le regarder, pour qu’il puisse enfin quitter tout. Repartir de zéro.

Il maudissait les premières familles. Les Magisters d’être absents. Éloi de n’avoir pas agi, Diane d’être intervenue.

Il maudissait sa propre bêtise.


	22. Jonatanguy

La barque flottait mollement sur le lac, ses deux occupants endormis, cous paresseusement terrés dans les cols de leurs vestes. Les réverbérations du soleil printanier sur l’eau lisse et les longues minutes à attendre en silence que ça morde à la ligne avaient fini par avoir raison d’eux, et la fatigue l’emportant, ils s’étaient laissés glisser dans le sommeil, dos à dos.

Les rayons blancs de l’astre diurne s’étaient glissés un bref instant à travers les branches des arbres surplombant le lac. Quelques secondes, à peine. Mais ils étaient tombés sur la paupière de Jonathan, et l’avaient réveillé.

Aussitôt il se redressa, clignant des yeux avec agitation.

\- On a eu quelque chose ? balbutia paresseusement Tanguy, qui s’était aussi réveillé en sentant Jonathan remuer.

Ce dernier jaugeait l’hameçon avec contrariété, puis, agrippé au bord de la barque, le fond de l’eau livide. Ses sourcils froncés en disaient long :

\- Non. J’comprends pas, on avait fait tout comme ce qui était dit dans le manuel...

\- Bah, ptêt que s’endormir ça faisait pas partie des étapes, bâilla Tanguy.

\- T’as dû faire fuir la poiscaille avec tes ronflements...

\- Eh !

Un coup de coude dans les côtes punit cette blague, et Jonathan grommela un gloussement alors que Tanguy faisait la moue :

\- Je ronfle pas, protesta-t-il.

\- T’en sais quoi ?

Tanguy inclina la tête sans répliquer, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

Depuis des mois qu’ils étaient dans le clan, les deux garçons s’étaient très vite rapprochés. On pouvait même dire qu’ils s’entendaient aussi bien depuis le tout premier jour. Leur relation ressemblait à ce genre de confiance mutuelle qui se fonde sur le tas, sur deux sièges côte à côte d’un car partant pour une colo, après une blague et quelques paroles échangées. Personne n’aurait su deviner, à les voir ensemble, se fréquentant au quotidien, qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés au clan, moins d'un an auparavant.

Même eux avaient des doutes, parfois. Tout semblait être ainsi depuis toujours.

\- Au moins, je mange pas comme un cochon, moi, finit par grommeler Tanguy.

Jonathan secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin, avec que son rictus ne fonde. Il avança les épaules, maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe en regardant l’eau avec insistance.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as ? dit Tanguy.

\- T’as pas vu un truc ? Dans l’eau...

Tanguy sourcilla et vérifia à son tour. Pendant quelques secondes, tout ce qu’il vit ne fut que leurs deux reflets penchés vers le lac.

\- J’vois rien, dit-il, juste ta sale tronch...

Il vit le mouvement de Jonathan avant d’avoir la chance de se redresser, et se sentit empoigné pour être poussé par-dessus bord. Il sentit le froid et la lourdeur de ses vêtements, rendus pesants par l'eau. Il vit tout en flou autour de lui avant de remonter à la surface.

\- Jonat !! s’écria-t-il, furieux.

Ses grognements de colère étaient couverts par les rires de son ami.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! T’es vraiment trop naïf, vieux !

\- C’est ça, fais le malin... Remonte-moi avant que j’me les gèle.

Jonathan sourit en lui tendant la main, que Tanguy prit, avant de s’en servir comme appui pour l’attraper au col. Jonathan se figea un instant, indécis. Le parfum de Tanguy arrivait bien à ses narines, tant il était proche...

Il se sentit tiré en avant et basculer par-dessus bord.

\- Tanguy, n- !

Il s’enfonça sous l’eau et émergea pour recevoir immédiatement des éclaboussures, par un Tanguy qui semblait ravi que son stratagème ait marché :

\- Alors ? Alors ?? s’écria-t-il, lui envoyant une giclée d’eau à chaque mot. C’est qui la bécasse ?

\- J’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies eu avec un truc aussi débile, gloussa Jonathan avant de le bombarder d’eau à son tour.

Quand ils se furent calmés, ils se hissèrent de nouveau dans la barque, s’aidant de la corde de leur ancre improvisée.

\- Cette fois, c’est mort pour le poisson, soupira Tanguy tandis que Jonathan se secouait.


	23. Oda

Alors que Marta repliait seulement le troisième haut de la lourde corbeille à linge, Pauline s’immisça dans la buanderie. C’était une petite fille aux cheveux toujours sales, toujours malpolie et qui parlait trop fort au goût de l’esclave. Sa voix nasillarde retentit à ses oreilles et l’arrêta dans son travail :

\- M’dame Odette elle dit qu’elle veut que tu monte !

Marta ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle :

\- Je dois plier le linge.

\- Nooon !! piétina la gamine. M’dame Odette elle a dit qu’elle voulait que tu sois là-haaaaut!!!!

\- Mais elle m’a aussi dit qu’elle voulait que je plie le linge, articula Marta. Je ne peux pas être aux deux endroits à la fois.

\- Elle a dit qu’c’était important alors t’y vas.

Marta haussa les épaules et abandonna le linge là. Pauline en profiterait sans doute pour promener ses sales doigts dans les vêtements de sa maîtresse, mais il fallait bien que Marta suive les ordres.

Quand elle poussa la porte de la chambre après qu’on lui ai dit d’entrer, Odette se tourna vers elle. Elle avait très probablement ménagé son effet en l'attendant.

Sa maîtresse portait une longue robe bleu nuit, chutant presque tout à fait sur le sol, et dont on pouvait voir dépasser l’un de ses pieds, chaussé d’un soulier à talon noir. Par endroits, les nuances de l’habit s’éclaircissaient, en particulier dans la région du col et du bas de l’habit. Sans être trop étroite, la robe était assez serrée pour qu’on devine sa taille ; son cou était tout à fait dissimulé dans un col de tortue ajusté spécialement pour ses mesures. Ce col mettait en avant la finesse de son visage et de son nez et la silhouette malicieuse de ses lèvres. Elle sourit et fit un ample mouvement du bras.

\- Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?

Marta cilla, perplexe.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Odette se rembrunit ; Marta entendit la fureur réprimée de sa voix comme un bon vieux refrain qu’elle connaissait par cœur :

\- Mais espèce d’incapable, ne sais-tu donc même pas faire un compliment ?

\- Veuillez m’excuser, madame, répliqua mécaniquement Marta.

\- Allez, on reprend où on s’était arrêtées. Comment me trouves-tu ?

Comment elle la trouvait ? Elle portait la robe qu’elle avait ordonné à Marta de lui commander chez le tailleur, et il avait respecté les mensurations et les indications de couleur. C’était du bon travail ; mais elle doutait que sa maîtresse veuille s’entendre dire quelque chose du genre. Elle se creusa la tête, un peu embêtée, avant de dire le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Ben... Vous êtes très belle, madame.

Les yeux d’Odette s’écarquillèrent et elle fit volte face pour faire les cent pas, agacée. Marta la suivit du regard, surprise. Ce n’était pas inhabituel qu’elle essaie de cacher le fait qu’elle rougissait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se mettait pas tout de suite à la cribler d’injures. D’habitude, ça lui venait tout seul.

Quand enfin elle sembla retrouver sa langue, elle bafouilla :

\- Mais enfin, Marta, as-tu été élevée par des loups ?? Mais non, non, non ! Que je suis belle, le comte de Dragnar aura tout le loisir de me le dire ce soir, si je parviens à mon objectif ! Tu n’es pas censée...

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas censée quoi, m’dame ?

\- Ce n’est pas ta place, espèce de péronnelle ! s’écria Odette. Tu n’es pas là pour ça !

\- Sauf votre respect, marmonna Marta, que toutes ces histoires commençaient à agacer, je suis censée trier le linge en bas, madame Odette, alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

Sa maîtresse ne releva pas le ton insolent ; Marta semblait l’avoir tirée d’une situation délicate :

\- Oui, précisément, tu es ici pour m’aider à me préparer !

\- Mais vous êtes prête...

\- À travailler les derniers détails ! répliqua Odette. Tu ne vas pas prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce qu’il me faut sur le plan esthétique, non ?

\- Je m’y connais pas trop...

Le regard qu’Odette lui jeta était moins mauvais qu’à l’ordinaire. Presque tendre, en fait.

\- Je vais te montrer, dit-elle en s’asseyant face au miroir de sa coiffeuse.


	24. Melchille

Il n’avait rien fait de mal.

Depuis des heures qu’ils étaient là, c’était la seule réalité qu’il avait en tête. Comme s’il n’avait plus que ça pour s’accrocher, comme s’il devait y penser en continu pour ne pas oublier. Que tout disparaisse de son esprit, qu’ils lui fassent tout le mal de la Terre, comme ça leur chantait, puisqu’ainsi fonctionnaient-ils.

Mais il

n’avait rien

fait de mal.

\- Achille.

Les barreaux de la prison semblaient terriblement froids, quand on les tenait du mauvais côté. Son front s’était appuyé contre l’un d’eux, pour calmer un instant la fièvre de ses pensées agitées, pour essayer de réfléchir avec cohérence. Mais il n’en était pas capable ; ce qu’on venait de lui faire - de leur faire - dépassait tout raisonnement, et les esprits supposément éclairés étaient ceux qui les avaient jeté là. Sans remords. Comme des chiens.

Ils pouvaient faire tant de choses, les Sages de cette ville. Retourner le destin, condamner le bien.

Faire de dizaines d’années de service fidèle une volée de poussière que le vent pouvait balayer à souhait.

Et pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu’il s’était interposé. Parce qu’il ne supportait pas de voir Melchior, Melchior, des fers aux poignets, entouré de menaces, en position de faiblesse. Malgré Jezabel. Malgré le Mal qui le rongeait désormais.

Melchior était beaucoup de choses, mais il n’était pas soumis à l’autorité de ce monde, et pas le coupable que les Sages semblaient chercher avec tant d’appétit désespéré. À ces seules pensées, ses jointures blanchirent tandis que ses poings se serraient sur les barreaux froids et irréguliers.

Il avait fait l’erreur de l’amener à Néosalem, de penser que son savoir ancien prendrait le pas sur la méfiance, que le besoin désespéré qu’ils avaient de son aide les empêcherait d’agir sottement, pour une fois.

\- Achille.

Il ne l’écoutait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas. La fureur seule déformait ses traits. La fureur de l’injustice, le chagrin, la haine pure.

Mais aussi comme une trace de culpabilité. De tous les indices celui que le Maître-Fou redoutait le plus. Melchior ne pouvait que regarder, assis sur une chaise, ses mains gantées de métal froid serrées l’une contre l’autre. Ses propres émotions étaient réprouvées par ce qu’il était devenu, par l’être du Mal qu’il avait fait de lui-même. Il n’avait pas en lui le quart de ce que le Magister pouvait ressentir, mais il pouvait parfaitement le concevoir.

\- Achille, répéta-t-il, arrête.

Achille secoua la tête. Il n’arrivait pas à croire à ce qui leur était arrivé.

Le Magister eut un mouvement de recul quand Melchior décida enfin de se lever. Sa cape rouge flottait sur ses talons tandis qu’il l’approchait.

\- Frappe-moi, dit-il joyeusement. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ça te fera du bien.

Achille ne lâcha pas un sourire et secoua vivement la tête. Le Achille qu’il connaissait n’aurait pas hésité à saisir l’occasion du défi. Melchior pencha la tête.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je commencerais, l’avertit-il. Je fais toujours aussi mal qu’avant.

\- Arrête tes stupidités, Melchior. Ça ne m’aidera pas.

Achille baissait la tête. Vaincu.

\- C’est gentil, ajouta-t-il, une pointe de joie amère dans la tristesse qui serrait Melchior au coeur. Mais ça ne m’aidera pas.

Melchior n’avait même pas l'envie de le provoquer. Même pour lui, ce qu’il s’était passé dans la salle du jugement avait semblé dégueulasse, et la réaction d’Achille, complètement inespérée. Depuis le temps qu’il se terrait seul dans les montagnes de Néosalem, il avait eu le temps d’apprendre à se débrouiller et se distraire par lui-même. Parfois, quelques gardes égarés venaient y aider, bien sûr, mais enfin, pour l’essentiel, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, il le savait.

Enfin, il croyait le savoir. Parce que quand on l’avait pris, terrassant son pouvoir sous les attaques, et qu’il avait entendu un cri, son cri... S’il avait encore ce qu’on pouvait appeler du sang, ce dernier n’aurait fait qu’un tour dans ses veines.

Achille. Il n’avait pas réussi à changer, malgré tout, hein ? Toujours ce sentimentalisme idiot, ces pulsions héroïques. Toujours le même attachement à son stupide ami qui avait fini par passer du mauvais côté de la balance.

\- Je sais bien, dit-il finalement d’un ton incertain. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul.

Le regard que le Magister leva vers lui était infiniment triste, et soudain, Melchior crut ressentir en travers de son corps disloqué toute la colère qu’il l’avait quitté longtemps auparavant. Tout le chagrin rongé par les bêtes, la sincérité disparue dans les tréfonds d’un esprit mal agencé. Le sentiment surréel, depuis longtemps oublié, de l’iniquité. L’envie de la révolte, imminente.

Achille écarta les bras de surprise quand Melchior enlaça vivement son dos avant de s’écarter précipitamment, égaré par son propre émoi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? balbutia Achille.

Et après tout le mal, Melchior sentit un éclair. Parce que face à cet air égaré, il avait enfin une solution toute trouvée. Il sentait presque ses joues disparues s’étirer, au sourire qui le traversa :

\- On va sortir de là, répliqua-t-il d’un ton décidé.


	25. Dodjidescouteaux

Les pensées qui remuaient ne lâchaient jamais prise, quand elles se mettaient à batailler dans son esprit. Elles s’empoignaient avec hargne, le laissant lui-même furieux, furieux et indécis, une gorgée pleine de mots prêts à être déversée, il ne savait dans quel ordre. D’ordinaire, cet ensemble guerroyant l’amenait à quelque chose. Une action immédiate, des paroles, une idée. Démolir une voiture, saisir un vélo pour partir à la recherche de Terry, se rappeler de défendre ses côtes lors d’un combat. Parfois, les actions lui venaient coup sur coup, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer avant d’agir.

Cette fois, les sentiments étaient trop compliqués, trop violents. Un mélange où il y avait de la peur à revendre, de la colère, de l’injustice et, quelque part, tiré d’une partie de lui que sa vie dans les Limbes commençait lentement à lui faire détester, de la pitié.

Il regardait le garçon attaché au pilier, replié sur lui-même, tête derrière ses genoux. Il le regardait fixement, et ses pensées, une fois n’était pas coutume, n’arrivaient pas à le pousser à agir. Elles n’étaient qu’une série de faits graves énoncés, à laquelle son corps et son esprit épuisés ne trouvaient pas d’application.

Il a poignardé Yvan. Oui.

Il m’a jeté d’un toit. Oui.

Je suis le chef du groupe. Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose, que je prenne une décision, tôt ou tard. Maintenant, de préférence. Là encore, oui.

Il ne savait pas ce que c’était. Peut-être le visage déformé, peut-être le sang perlant encore sous son nez morveux, que le gosse ne pouvait pas essuyer, peut-être les tremblements. Ses sanglots ne lui faisaient rien ; et, quoi qu’il soit à présent, Dodji ne pouvait pas oublier le danger qu’avait été le gosse, masqué, la nuit d’avant. Il ne l’aurait pas laissé s’enfuir, si Dodji lui avait donné l’occasion. Il l’avait laissé sur un toit, bloqué, risquant sa peau et avec en plus la pensée des autres, de ses amis qu’il s’apprêtait à tuer, sans que Dodji puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Une vraie torture.

Mais ils n’étaient pas de ces gens qui ne savent plus ce qu’est le mal et ce qu’est la folie pure. Son beau-père l’avait oublié depuis bien longtemps ; Dodji n’avait pas l’intention de l’écarter de son esprit, lui.

Il se leva et alla à pas décidés s’agenouiller en face du prisonnier. Le garçon rentra la tête dans ses épaules, un long cri lui échappant dans un filet de voix. Dodji chercha dans sa poche le mouchoir qu’il serrait depuis tout à l’heure, et le força, d’une main sans délicatesse, à redresser la tête pour lui essuyer le visage de l’autre main. Pourquoi le faire, il l’ignorait. Il ignorait pourquoi il contemplait le masque doré depuis des heures, pourquoi la pensée d’essuyer son visage trempé de larmes et de morve s’imposait aussi obsessionnellement comme une nécessité dans son esprit. Il faisait ce qu’il voulait faire. C’était au-delà de l’ordre de ses pensées.

Il avait l’impression que, quelque part, ce qu’il avait été quelques temps avant, terré dans une cave, forcé d’écouter les hurlements avinés de son beau-père, n’était pas étranger à ce qu’il était à présent en train de faire.

Ça allait au-delà d’un quelconque altruisme.

Quand il se redressa, les tremblements du garçon reprirent ; et alors qu’il lui tournait le dos, Dodji entendit sa voix l’appeler, derrière lui :

\- Hhhh... ciii...

\- Quoi ?? cria furieusement Dodji, sentant ses muscles se crisper de colère.

\- M... hhh... mer... ci...

Dodji se mordit les lèvres et retourna s’asseoir.

Ce qu’il faisait, il ne le faisait que pour lui-même.


	26. Sélon

Son nez était bouché, et il commençait déjà à tousser. S’il n’avait pas été en mouvement, il aurait déjà commencé à se replier sur lui-même, à cause du froid, au pied de l’un de ces arbres qu’il dépassait en quatrième vitesse, ses chaussures s’enfonçant dans la terre pour s’en arracher tout de suite.

Ses jambes étaient en feu, mais ses poumons pouvaient encore tenir le coup ; ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu’il courait, se forçant à réguler sa respiration. Si ses lunettes de soudure n’avaient pas fait obstacle au vent fouettant son visage, ses yeux seraient déjà brouillés de larmes glacées et l’auraient freiné dans sa course. Il avait dû laisser son manteau derrière, qui s’accrochait trop aux branchages coupant son chemin ; s’il prenait trop de temps pour l’arracher à la prise des arbres, il commençait à entendre les pas de son poursuivant, et ce n’était pas l’intention.

Qui que soit la personne qui le poursuivait, on pouvait dire qu’elle était obstinée. Il croyait au début semer largement toute espèce de garde qui serait tenté de s’élancer aux trousses d’un valet trop bavard, dans une forêt, pendant la nuit ; mais il avait sous-estimé l’élite néosalienne. Il se demandait bien quel genre de gosse s’élançait solitaire derrière une cible aussi médiocre, au plus noir de la nuit et au plus fort de l’hiver.

Il se retourna vaguement pour essayer d’apercevoir son poursuivant, mais il était invisible depuis le début de la course. En resserrant sa chemise dont les boutons du bas se défaisaient, Clairon sentit soudain la forme familière de son pistolet, glissé dans sa ceinture. Il doutait qu’il doive en arriver à de telles extrémités, et ça risquait d’ajouter un sacré poids dans la balance, si on l’attrapait ; mais son poursuivant ignorait à quelle mesure il pouvait être réduit, et il pouvait tourner ça à son avantage.

En dépassant l’épaisseur d’un chêne, il aboutit à une clairière, dont il s’efforça d’entreprendre la traversée, faisant de grandes enjambées pour passer au-dessus des hautes herbes. Il put prendre le risque de faire de nouveau volte-face, et ne vit rien. Il s’arrêta brièvement, redressant les lunettes de soudure sur ses cheveux et prenant de grandes goulées d’air, gardant la forêt qu’il venait de quitter à l’œil. Il était prêt à se remettre en route à la moindre alerte.

Il frémit et porta vivement la main à son arme quand une voix lourde de menace retentit derrière lui :

\- Tu as fini de courir ?

Il fit volte-face ; mais il arrêta tout à fait son geste quand il vit la flèche qu’on pointait dans sa direction.

\- Que, balbutia-t-il, à bout de souffle, avant de se reprendre. Ben dis donc, ça file vite, par chez vous !

C’était une fille de son âge, sans doute, si ce n’est que le voile impassible de ses yeux bleus la situait à des temps bien plus anciens. Une garde, il n’en avait aucun doute, mais elle paraissait étrangement jeune, par rapport à ceux de la cité.

\- Tu es en état d’arrestation. Jette ton arme à tes pieds et suis-moi.

\- Ou quoi ? fanfaronna-t-il en extirpant vite son arme de sa ceinture. Tu me tires comme de la volaille et je file loin d’ici ?

Elle n’esquissa pas une autre émotion quand elle relâcha la corde, envoyant la flèche se ficher dans la jambe de Clairon. Il poussa un hurlement sonore, et trébucha, la douleur manquant lui faire perdre connaissance :

\- MAIS BORDEL DE... AÏÏÏE !!!

Elle s’approcha de lui et se pencha vers lui pour lui arracher le flingue des mains. Il lutta à peine, et s’écrasa au sol, poussant un autre cri quand elle arracha la flèche de la plaie.

\- Nous retournons à Néosalem, dit-elle.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ?? s’écria Clairon, aussi moqueur que son état lui permettait de l’être dans son état. Tu vas me porter ? Parce que je ne cavalerai pas jusqu’à là-bas, chérie.

Il la vit extirper un minuscule poste de ses poches et en tourner un bouton. Elle s’adressa à un locuteur inconnu, de sa voix monocorde :

\- Ici Sélène. J’ai immobilisé la cible. Avez-vous ma position ?

\- Position enregistrée, confirma une voix aussi vivante que la sienne. Nous envoyons du renfort, elles arriveront d’ici dix à vingt minutes.

Sélène hocha la tête et éteignit, avant de s’asseoir hors de portée de Clairon, tranquillement. Le garçon tenta de se redresser sur les coudes en grommelant, cherchant son arme des yeux. Elle l’avait posé à côté d’elle, hors de sa portée.

\- Évite de te mettre dans une posture plus délicate, petit, ajouta-t-elle. Je devrai référer de l’ensemble des événements arrivés ce soir au conseil des Sages et au tribunal de Néosalem.

\- Et on me donnera du susucre si je me comporte bien ? grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, sans pour autant sembler afficher une quelconque émotion au fond de ses prunelles :

\- Probablement pas.

Il ne dit rien pendant cinq minutes, se repliant sur lui-même, sous le regard attentif de Sélène. Quand il émit un sifflement de douleur, elle attarda le regard sur lui, sourcils froncés :

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- À ton avis ? grommela-t-il. Je passe un putain de bon moment, figure-toi

\- C’est naturel que tu aies mal, dit-elle sans se laisser déconcerter. Mais ils s’occuperont de toi quand nous serons arrivés à Néosalem. Il n’y a aucun intérêt à perdre un coupable à cause d’une infection.

\- Charmant. Je dois m’attendre à une chambre blanche ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C’est parce que tu travailles de nuit que tu t’appelles Sélène ? sourit-il, nauséeux.

\- C’est parce que tu es horriblement bavard que l’on t’appelle Clairon ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il émit un gloussement de gorge, et il crut la voir sourire, sous le faisceau de la lune.

Il fut presque triste, quand les silhouettes des gardes apparurent à l’horizon.


	27. Dodjimme

Il aurait aimé travailler à l’hôpital, aider les autres en utilisant ce qu’il savait. Diane avait beau lui dire à répétition que son amnésie ne le rendait pas propre à un ouvrage aussi délicat que celui de la chimie, il savait que, parmi ce qu’il lui restait de son ancienne vie, l’art des sciences était demeuré intact dans son esprit. Que son nom se soit effacé et non cela était assez troublant ; mais il fallait dire que l’appellation d’Otto lui paraissait beaucoup trop étrangère pour qu’il se résolve à l’employer immédiatement.

Et au-delà de ça, de cette simple identité qu’il lui faudrait bien reconnaître tôt ou tard, le nom Stimme avait encore bien trop d’importance à ses yeux pour qu’il y renonce tout de suite.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il se trouvait d’ordinaire dans le bâtiment judiciaire, pendant la journée. Il ne faisait rien, sinon rester aux côtés de Diane. Parfois, la Sage le laissait user de son temps libre en se reposant dans une des maisons attribuées aux civils. Mais, quand Chrys vint le chercher ce matin-là, il patientait en lisant à l’extérieur d’une salle d’assises.

\- Bonjour, Chrys, la salua-t-il poliment avant que son sourire cordial ne fonde en voyant l’épuisement et l’agitation de la jeune fille. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous devriez venir. On a du neuf.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des précisions, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Dodji est revenu, bégaya-t-elle.

Il pâlit et se leva pour la suivre à la hâte. Alors qu’ils descendaient l’insupportable assortiment de marches et traversaient la ville, les pensées de Stimme bourdonnaient. Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait se préparer. La façon dont Chrys était venue lui annoncer était assez ambiguë pour qu’il ait des doutes, et pour lui-même, demander des précisions paraissait trop cruel. Il serra les dents et renforça son esprit au possible ; mais alors qu’ils arrivaient au niveau de leurs baraquements, les images qui l’assaillaient le rendaient déjà nauséeux.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Chrys se tourner vers lui, et redressa la tête. Son visage s’affaissa.

Dodji était là, s’écartant de Jonathan et Betty qui venaient, probablement, de l’enlacer, tout à leur ferveur de le retrouver. Le garçon avait l’air un peu fatigué, mais tout ce qu’il y avait de tiré dans ses traits disparut quand il croisa le regard de Stimme.

Stimme. L’un pour l’autre, ils n’avaient été que des voix, seulement des intonations dans l’obscurité, la symbolique lumière permettant de ne pas sombrer. Quand Melchior les avait extirpé de force de leur prison pour les mener, parmi le groupe, dans le Monolithe, Stimme et lui avaient dû soutenir Achille ensemble, et n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se voir, dirigés par l’urgence. C’était pourtant la première occasion qu’ils avaient eue, dans leur existence entière, de savoir à quoi ressemblait l’autre. Alors que Stimme le voyait enfin en face, il se rendait compte qu’au final, la dernière chose qu’il avait eue de lui, qui lui paraissait réelle, était le contact de leurs deux mains à travers la fissure éclatante du mur de leurs cellules.

Dodji était robuste, et semblait petit, parmi tous ceux qui l’entouraient, et dans la gracilité que l’emprisonnement et du jeun forcés. Il émanait de lui une énergie encore vivante malgré la maltraitance, et une force douce.

Stimme était fin. Ses traits étaient doux et déterminés, et malgré les terribles engelures qui lui creusaient les joues, et dont il lui avait parlé, Dodji sentait sa beauté magnétique dans son corps pétrifié, depuis les talons jusqu’au bout des doigts.

Quand il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser, personne ne fut surpris, et certainement pas Stimme. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Pendant un instant, ils retrouvaient l’exactitude de leur premier échange.


	28. Caelphon

Ils s’étaient arrêté au port pour s’asseoir à la terrasse d’un petit restaurant et profiter de la chaleur du soir tombant. Ils entendaient les rumeurs de la ville, le vol des oiseaux et les remous de l’eau dans la rivière. Astolphe observait les bateaux, pensif, quand on était venu prendre leur commande. Il avait pris du poisson et du riz, Étoile un hamburger maison et Clairon un milkshake à la fraise, dont le petit parasol était passé par-dessus son oreille, coincé par ses boucles rousses.

Étoile mâchait pensivement, son regard s’aventurant en direction du palais des Sages, qu’ils voyaient de là où ils étaient. Peut-être était-ce l’atmosphère de la soirée, peut-être les antiques formes du bâtiment se découpant à l’horizon ; quand elle reposa le regard sur Astolphe et Thomas, absorbés dans leur conversation, elle se sentait en dehors. Pas mise à l’écart, seulement dans le chaud cocon de ses pensées.

Une d’elle la traversa soudain, à la manière d’un frisson.

Celle qu’elle se souviendrait toujours des deux garçons.

De lorsqu’ils marchaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous, le soleil d’été passant dans leurs cheveux, Thomas fredonnant Quand on arrive en ville d’un air moqueur aux passants qui s’écartaient. Des rires, aux plaisanteries échangées et aux doux moments de paix. D’Astolphe riant jusqu’aux larmes. D’elle-même ne pouvant empêcher un petit gloussement de lui traverser la gorge. Des esclaffements sincères de Thomas.

Elle réalisait, avec comme un vertige, qu’elle avait eu une vie avant eux, une existence sans la lumière de leurs sourires. Ils étaient toujours là, à ses côtés, en chair et en os, bien vivants, mais il lui avait suffi d’une demi-seconde, alors qu’ils discutaient. Son esprit la projetant en dehors de leur conversation, vers la voie de ses pensées. Elle les avait, eux. Ils étaient avec elle, ils étaient réels.

Elle ne savait pas ce que, dans toute sa vie, elle avait fait pour les mériter. Elle avait le sentiment que ce n’était pas assez. Ils étaient passés dans son existence comme un rayon de soleil dans une brise d’automne.

Alors, sur cette place désertée, alors que l’orage menaçait, au loin, que les mouettes s’envolaient au bord de la rivière de Néosalem, c’était comme son esprit captait tout. La glace à la fraise renversée sur le col de Thomas, qu’il avait essuyé du bout des doigts. Les gestes si précis d’Astolphe, la façon dont ses paupières tombaient quand il regardait ses mains, juste avant qu’il relève les yeux, un sourire penaud au coin des lèvres. La façon dont ses prunelles noires brillaient, malgré son assurance encore vacillante.

Comment un garçon si merveilleux pouvait-il autant douter de lui-même.

Elle regarda Clairon, ses gestes nerveux et agités, ses petits sourires narquois, sa main passée dans ses cheveux, sa bouche agrippée à la paille de son milkshake. Elle n’entendait même plus ses paroles incessantes. Elle le voyait soudain, comme pour la première fois. Il croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil, avant de se pencher par-dessus la table pour lui agiter ses mains gantées de mitaines sous les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux et souffla du nez en souriant.

\- Y a quelqu’un, là-dedans ? ricana-t-il.

\- Arrête, sourit Astolphe en regardant gentiment Étoile, ne la dérange pas.

\- Woups, si ça se trouve j’ai gâché un train de pensée qui aurait pu aboutir sur la création d’une machine à sauver l’univers. My bad. Tu m’aideras à écrire un mot d’excuse aux Sages, Folki ?

\- Voyons, je ne saurais pas faire ça ! répliqua Astolphe, confus et sur la défensive.

Le rire de Thomas s’interrompit quand Étoile parla :

\- Oh, non, ce n’était rien. Je pensais juste que j’étais heureuse d’être avec vous.

Astolphe eut un instant l’air tout à fait déconcerté. Ses joues rosirent de plaisir avant qu’il cache de moitié son visage dans une de ses mains, avant de s’y appuyer, comme pour retrouver contenance. Le sourire de Clairon, quant à lui, s’attendrit, sans pour autant que la désinvolture ne quitte ses yeux :

\- Aww, on est heureux de t'avoir aussi, Étoile.

Astolphe serra les mains sur sa canne, se mordant les lèvres :

\- En fait, maintenant que tu le dis, Étoile... Je ne l’exprime pas souvent, mais je... Je vous aime, tous les deux. Je vous aime énormément.

\- Mais oooh ce brainsto' de confessions !

Étoile haussa un sourcil, laissant elle-même échapper un léger rire d’autodérision. Le regard de Clairon fila de l’un à l’autre :

\- Eh si vous vous attendez à une déclaration je vous préviens c’est go big or go home

\- On t’écoute, Thomas.

\- Nan, nan, pas question, répliqua-t-il.

Étoile le vit ouvrir les bras avec un rictus malicieux.

\- Venez plutôt me faire un câlin, bande de losers, dit-il.

Ils se levèrent pour aller le serrer dans leurs bras, s’échangeant des paroles riantes. Leurs trois corps enlacés formaient un doux cocon de chaleur, que rien ne saurait briser.


	29. Zola

Zoé déroulait la corde autour de son poignet, l’air concentré sur ce qu’elle faisait. Leila, comme elle en avait l’habitude quand son frère lui apprenait quelques trucs de bricolage, suivait des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements, attentive. Parfois, son regard s’aventurait du côté des avant-bras de son amie, sur lesquels quelques taches de rousseur persistaient encore

 

Le matin, au petit-déjeuner, Terry avait parlé du grand bateau qu’il voulait investir à Treasure Island. Même si leur relation avec le groupe était encore délicate, le rouquin s’était trouvé une passion pour la piraterie, sans doute puisée dans les films avec Johnny Depp. De fil en aiguille, la conversation était partie sur les appareillages ordinaires des vaisseaux, et le gosse ennuyé avait filé depuis longtemps quand Leila avait remarqué à quel point Zoé semblait précise, lorsqu’elle évoquait tout le champ de la navigation.

\- Dis, marmonna-t-elle, soufflée, après la tirade de Zoé, t’as l’air rien calée sur le sujet.

\- Oui, ma mère nous emmène tout le temps faire du bateau, au Sud. Tu te souviens du soir où le Maître des couteaux est arrivé après avoir été attaqué par les singes ? Je vous avais raconté avant qu’on était passé devant la plage quand j’étais petite, et que je croyais qu’ils avaient rangé la mer.

\- Oui, je m’en souviens.

\- C’était au même endroit.

Elle lui avait parlé de Picrochole, une petite ville près de la mer, surtout connue pour son vieux château en ruines qui l’avait fait imaginer tant d’histoires de fantômes. Tous les soirs, avec ses amis d’un été, ils jouaient aux monstres et aux vampires, aux pieds de l’édifice. Leila souriait , emportée par ses récits, par sa façon de dépeindre sa mère remontant les cordes, lui expliquant les nœuds et les consignes de sécurité. Une idée lui traversa alors l’esprit :

\- Eh, je crois que Boris m’avait parlé d’un bateau comme ça, amarré sur la côte où Sélène et Alexandre pêchent...

\- Oui, il s’appelle Evelyn, c’est un peu le même genre de modèle.

\- Tu me montrerais comment ça marche ?

Le regard ravi que lui lança Zoé valait tous les trésors du monde.

 

Il était inhabituel de voir Zoé porter autre chose que le long manteau noir dans le col duquel elle terrait son menton, ou encore son haut rose aux longues manches. La chemise blanche qu’elle avait prise dans les affaires de Boris était un peu grande pour elle, et ses plis se gonflaient bien qu’elle ait retroussé les manches juste au-dessus du coude.

\- Et là, dit-elle, captant de nouveau l’attention de Leila sur la manœuvre qu’elle effectuait, il suffit d’attacher tout ça aux trous correspondants, comme... euh...

Elle regarda l’un et l’autre des bouts de la corde, indécise;

\- ... comme ça, je crois ? Est-ce que ça tient... AH !

Leila se leva d’un bond alors que la corde se défaisait dans un claquement. Sans le geste vif de Leila, le nœud aurait filé par-dessus bord. Zoé avait seulement levé les mains en signe de défense et la regardait, dépitée :

\- Ah, désolée, Leila... Je crois que je me suis un peu rouillée sur le sujet.

\- Mais non, t’inquiète, tu as seulement pas pris le bon bout. Mais je crois que j’ai compris... pour le nœud, tu fais bien ça ?

Elle décrivit un mouvement, et Zoé acquiesça :

\- Oui, exact, et après...

\- Je serre...

\- Voilà ! sourit Zoé, l’air visiblement soulagé. Du coup ensuite, faut juste voir quel bout mettre... (Elle rit nerveusement) J’ai déjà oublié.

\- Celui-là, je crois... Oui, ça tient ! s’épanouit Leila

\- Yes !

Les filles se serrèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre en bondissant, triomphantes. Le contact joue contre joue était agréable, et elles sourirent sans y penser, bienheureuses. D’un coup, Leila ouvrit les yeux et réalisa ce qu’elles venaient de faire ; elle s'écarta. on sourire vacilla pendant une seconde, avant qu’elle se reprenne :

\- On est les championnes de la navigation ! s’exclama-t-elle en serrant un poing victorieux. D’accord, maintenant, la table des commandes !

Zoé la suivit à la hâte, ses cheveux noirs volant au vent semblables à un drapeau.


	30. Thomely

Quelque part derrière la foule, un groupe de musiciens se préparaient à jouer.

C’était un soir agité, un de ceux qu’on ne voit tomber que parce qu’on s’est assis un instant pour se reposer quelques secondes. Le ciel devenait gris, rose et jaune, tandis que l’astre diurne le quittait. L’agitation des autres gens présents, répartis au petit bonheur sur l’herbe, gardaient leurs esprits excités. Ils savaient parfaitement que les festivités ne faisaient que commencer, et qu’après la belle fête foraine, ils profiteraient d’un chouette concert. C’était d’autant plus génial de savoir qu’ils avaient fait tout ça alors qu’ils auraient pu passer la journée en classe à écouter le professeur parler, et à à peine pouvoir s’échanger quelques mots et quelques piques.

Être dehors dans le soir, après avoir fait l’école buissonnière toute la journée, était un sentiment magnifique. Un parfum de liberté flottant constamment dans l’air.

Les araignées traînaient autour de Melchior, l’une d’elle paressant au creux des plis de ses vêtements, sur ses genoux. Il la caressait tendrement du dos de la main, tandis que Clairon discutait avec les autres, mains sur les hanches, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Quand il vit que Melchior avait l’air de regarder dans sa direction, il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de la main. Le Maître Fou y répondit. Après un petit clin d’œil, Clairon reporta son attention à la conversation.

La toile rouge couvrant sa tête frémit légèrement, tandis qu’il laissait échapper un léger soupir, que seules ses araignées entendirent.

Melchior était... heureux.

Il n’avait pas été particulièrement morose ces derniers mois, voire ces dernières années. Il filait son train de vie tranquillement, personne n’osant lui parler ou le déranger, et il se contentait de la compagnie de ses précieuses chéries à huit pattes pour remplir les moments de flottement. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait l’impression d’être aimé, d’une certaine façon.

Pas tout à fait aimé, non, à la réflexion. Pas en un jour, pas aussi soudainement.

Mais accepté.

C’est ça. Admis dans une communauté dont il était une part, complice de quelque chose que personne d’autre dans les Limbes, sinon ce groupe fermé, ne saurait comprendre. Cette journée avait été comme un îlot isolé du reste du monde, où ils avaient à leur guise peint la fresque brève de leur tranquillité.

Cette soirée avait un vent de dernière fois, de moment unique dont, il le sentait jusqu’au fond de ses entrailles, il fallait à tout prix profiter.

Et il songeait, avec une sorte de vertige, que tout ça lui manquerait, quand il devrait rejoindre son lit ce soir-là et fermer les yeux.

\- Ça va ?

Il leva la tête ; il n’avait pas entendu Clairon arriver. Il croisait les bras, haussant les sourcils avec son petit air triomphant coutumier, comme s’il venait de faire une bonne blague.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Nickel. Tu veux pas bouger un peu plus près de la scène ?

\- Oh, non, dit Melchior, désignant l’araignée somnolente du bout de son index, je n’ai pas envie que la musique la dérange trop. Ici, c’est parfait.

Clairon acquiesça. Melchior se reprit :

\- Mais, toi, tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

\- Moi, au milieu de la foule ? fit Clairon avec un sourire en coin. S’ils se mettent à faire du pogo, ils vont m’éjecter façon boule de flipper. C’est mieux, ici.

\- Je suis d’accord.

Le Maître-Fou ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais il était soulagé de ne pas être seul dans ce moment-là, de pouvoir passer les derniers instants de la journée en compagnie de Clairon. De tous ses camarades de classe nouvellement découverts sous un jour différent, c’était celui avec lequel il s’était le plus amusé.

Mais quelque chose avait dû transparaître dans son ton, car Clairon sourcilla :

\- J’ai l’impression que t’es un peu fatigué ?

\- Non, ce n’est pas vraiment ça.

\- Ah ?

Melchior regardait le ciel, nonchalant. Clairon se tournait vers lui, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas :

\- Alors, c’est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de très important, répondit Melchior, s’efforçant de parler avec désinvolture. J’ai passé une bonne journée, je n’ai pas vraiment envie que ça se termine. Voilà tout.

Il avait achevé sur un petit rire, qui ne sembla pas le convaincre. Clairon secoua la tête en souriant :

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça repartira à zéro d’ici demain, si ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Dans le doute, je profite.

Clairon hocha la tête. Le concert commençait enfin ; alors que Melchior se penchait en avant pour bien entendre les cordes grattées sur l’estrade, il sentit qu’on lui saisit la main. Il se tourna vers Clairon, surpris ; celui-ci fixait la scène l’air de rien, tenant fermement le gantelet métallique entre ses mains frêles. Melchior rit silencieusement, les épaules se secouant sous sa cape. Quel foutu sans gêne.

Non, ce n’était pas une fin, songea-t-il en serrant ses doigts entre les siens. Seulement une belle épiphanie.


End file.
